Monster
by lizzabet
Summary: Emily has met the perfect man. He's sweet, loyal and is always there when Emily needs him. Unfortunately, everyone doesn't trust this man. Morgan is sure he has something up his sleeves, but Emily won't listen. What is this big secret Doug is hiding? (Edited because my phone messed things up)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know what you're thinking, I'm publishing a new story when I already have so many in progress that I never update.. Or maybe I was the only one thinking that;) Well, this story is almost completely written(40 chapters) because I've published it on IG too, only the ending might be different depending on what you want to see:) And this is also the reason for the short chapters:D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**_Someone once said: _  
><em>"As we get older we let the <em>  
><strong>_**monsters into our beds"**_

Emily arrived home late after having spent four days out on a horrifying case. The smell of chicken and bacon had already filled her apartment and her smile instantly grew. Hurriedly, she made her way to the kitchen and smiled even more at the sight of her boyfriend. And he was cooking.  
>They didn't live together, but they had each other's keys so they could come and go as they pleased. It was something extra to come home after a case to a surprise like this.<br>"Honey, I'm home," Emily said from the doorway and Doug turned around.  
>"Welcome home, babe," he said, letting go of the frying pan and meeting her in a passionate kiss that only Doug could pull off. They always made her knees weak.<br>Her boyfriend went back to his cooking and Emily just watched him doing his magic. She knew she was falling for the slightly younger man, but this time she didn't care. Doug was a man she let in on her feelings. He was the only one she had showed every single emotion to. And he was the only one who knew everything there was about her. Okay, she couldn't tell him everything about Doyle, but he knew bits and pieces of it, enough to understand why she was struck with bad days. Overall, he was probably the person who had gotten to know her the best. There was something about him that managed to pull everything out of her. If she had a bad day he would be there and he wouldn't let it go until he knew what was bothering her. They had their fights too of course, but what couple didn't? And besides, it always ended in hot make up sex.  
>"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked, like so many times before.<br>"Just thinking about how much I love you," she said, honestly, her dreamy orbs looking straight into his.  
>"Then move in with me."<br>Emily choked on her breath at the sudden comment.  
>"We've only been dating for 2 months, don't you think it's a little too fast," Emily asked, but in her mind she was screaming HELL YES, LET'S DO IT!<br>"Emily, we practically live together already. I'm always at your place or you're at my place. Wouldn't it be nice to just have one place together?"  
>Emily smirked. "You really want this?"<br>"I'm crazy about you! I want to wake up next to you every morning... Well, except when you've got a case."  
>"Okay, let's do it," Emily said without putting any further thoughts on it and he looked at her with a grin that would make a cheshire cat pale in comparison.<br>"I knew you could never resist my offer."  
>Emily shook her head and sat down by the table. Moving in together. Wow. She would've never in a million years imagine that the man who hit on her at the club during one of their girl's night out would turn out to be this amazing man. She wouldn't even have called him if JJ hadn't pressured her. She owed her friend everything for finally finding someone she loved. Looking at her boyfriend, the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with, everything seemed perfect, just the way she wanted it for once. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was the first chapter! I hope people will continue to read:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know it seems like Emily fell in love too quickly, but everyone will have that one guy they can't help what they're feeling! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this one too! I will warn you that a part of this chapter is M-rated:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After an amazing dinner the couple found themselves on the couch in front of some crappy soap opera, but they didn't mind what was on. They weren't even watching the TV. Doug was busy placing kissing all over Emily's neck and down to her cleavage, at the same time as he roamed his hands over her body. Those big hands could create magic both in the kitchen and in the bedroom.  
>Emily threw her head back and let out a moan. His soft lips hit every right spot, sending a shiver through her body. But then he stopped.<p>

"No, don't stop," Emily pouted.

"I just think it's more appropriate if we would move this to the bedroom."

Emily smirked seductively and within seconds she was off the couch and running up the stairs with Doug close behind. The bedroom door closed behind them even if there wasn't anyone in the apartment who could hear or walk in on them.

Emily's clothes were discarded quickly, as were Doug's. The blond man caught Emily's lips with his own and his tongue thrust into her mouth, effectively parting her lips and massaging her tongue. Emily moaned against his lips as she backed further towards the bed, sitting down as she felt her legs hit the wood. Doug placed his hands on either side of Emily as he leaned forward to make her lay down. Putting her hands down behind her, Emily scooted further up the bed, never letting go of Doug's lips as he followed her. She rested her head on the pillow and Doug's lips left hers to place kisses down her neck and to her breasts, which still had a bra covering them. Arching her back, she let him unclasp it and throw it on the floor to the rest of the clothes. His mouth soon closed around her erect nipple and he suckled at the same time as he kneaded the other one.

"Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes tightly.

Doug smiled as he let go of her nipple and captured her lips again, his hand traveling down her body, stroking her through her already soaked panties. He moaned as he felt how ready she was for him and started pulling off the thin fabric, leaving her completely naked. His finger slipped between her glistening folds and dipped inside her. Emily spread her legs further apart to get him better access. Doug moved his hand faster, pumping in and out of her. He knew how much she wanted him and he wouldn't let her wait any longer. Kicking off his own underwear, he let his own erection spring free and lined himself up at her entrance, waiting half a minute before he finally thrust forward.

Emily moaned loudly as her boyfriend moved inside of her, hitting just the right spots.

"Please... Faster..." Emily breathed out and Doug obliged to that simple request.

With every thrust he got deeper and deeper inside her. Emily put her legs on Doug's shoulders to get him even deeper and when Doug started to stroke her clit, her walls began to clench around his throbbing member.  
>When they climaxed, Emily a few minutes before Doug, they cuddled together on the bed, panting, and soon Emily's eyes began to close, the exhaustion from the recent case taking over.<p>

Doug watched her beautiful features in the dark room and quietly slid out of bed to not wake her up. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie which he always wore on his and Emily's lazy days... And on his late night strolls. He wondered if Emily knew that he left the bed in the middle of the night and came back as if he hadn't been gone. One time she had woken up when he came back and he had told her that he'd needed water and he wore the clothes because he didn't want to walk around naked in the house. She was a profiler, but somehow she didn't see through any of his lies.

He made his way through the dark house, reaching the door in just a couple of strides. Carefully, he opened the door and slid out, locking it behind him so no intruders could come in. Putting the key back in his pocket, he walked out of the building and started off towards the park. Time for some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know some of you don't agree with the Emily in this story, but I will try to make her better and there will be explanations. Kind of. Sorry though:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Monster 3

The alarm clock woke Emily up the next morning. She groaned as she lifted Doug's arm off her, reached for a robe and dragged her feet as she walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she waited until the water got warm and let the robe fall to the floor before she stepped under the hot strays of water. She smiled to herself as she started washing her hair and body, rinsing both thoroughly. Just thinking about Doug made her face light up. She knew she was acting silly and totally not like herself. In fact, she had never been the kind of girl with butterflies in her stomach and the one to get totally, utterly, head over heels in love with someone, but then came Doug. They had only known each other for two months but she fell fast. Almost too fast. After what happened with Doyle and him shoving a table leg in her stomach, she didn't think she would ever love again. Because she had loved Doyle at some point. So much that she had tried to get him out of the business. Then after that every guy who had flirted with her and asked her out she had said no to. Or she had given some a shot, but as soon as it got too serious she had broken it off. Doug had been persistent, though, and even if Emily had tried to break it off after two weeks, the man hadn't let her go and she had finally given him a chance. She had been suspicious of him at first of course and let Garcia check him up. That was something she wasn't proud of now, but you can never be too cautious. After that she just let herself be wooed and she had to admit that she liked it.

Emily turned the shower off and took her towel, drying her body before walking back into her bedroom to find a pair of clean underwear and something to wear.

"Morning, babe," a tired voice startled her.

"Go back to sleep," she said, knowing that he didn't have to be up in another two hours.

"Sorry, but the bed felt so empty," he pouted and showed his biggest puppy eyes.

"Nice try, but I'm gonna be late for work if I get back into bed with you and we both know it."

"So be late," he said with a shrug.

Emily laughed. "I've been late too much lately because of you. Hotch will have my head if it happens again."

She started to put on her clothes and dry her hair under the watchful eyes of her boyfriend. When she was done she went to sit next to him on the bed and kissed him softly.

"See you later," she said.

"Alrighty, have fun then!" Doug said throwing himself back against the pillow and Emily left the room with a chuckle.

30 minutes later Emily walked out of the elevator and through the glass doors. Reid, JJ and Morgan were already sitting at their desks and their heads turned when Emily said her hello. She was trying her hardest to hide her smile which was pretty hard among a bunch of profilers.

"Wow, princess, I'm not sure if I've ever seen that smile on your face. Everything's going like it should in bed?" Morgan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, won't you? Can't a girl just be happy?" she asked as she sat down by her desk.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Not you. Now spill it!"

Emily sighed, but it wasn't out of annoyance. It was more of a dreamy sigh.

"Doug asked me to move in with him," she said happily.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that," Derek said.

"Congratz, Em, I'm so happy for you," JJ said and hugged her friend.

"When are we gonna get to meet him?" Morgan asked seriously.

"What do you mean? You've met him. Right?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head. "No, Morgan is right. You've been keeping him from us."

Emily laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. It was true actually. She had been keeping him from them. Having something that was only hers just felt so good. Especially now in the beginning of their relationship. Her team could be intimidating at times and she didn't want to overwhelm Doug.

"Why don't we go out tonight? And bring Doug," Morgan said, showing all of his white teeth.

Emily returned the smile, hers a lot more nervous than his. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>"I was hoping you'd say no to coming tonight," Emily confessed as they walked hand in hand across the parking lot.<p>

She was about to introduce Doug to the team and she was a nervous wreck. It was the first time ever she had taken a boyfriend with her and she was so afraid they wouldn't like him or he wouldn't like them.

"Sweetie, I want to meet them," Doug said, stopping her in her tracks.

"But..." Emily started to protest.

"No buts, Emily. You've spoken so much about them so I feel it's time to introduce us," Doug said and kissed her forehead.

Emily sighed. "You're right. Here goes nothing," she said, taking Doug's hand and walking into the bar.

The team was already there, waiting with the same expectation as if Santa would walk in through the doors any minute. Emily squeezed his hand when they approached the gang.

"Hey everyone," Emily greeted them with a smile. "This is Doug."

Doug extended his hand to first Rossi who shook it firmly.

"Dough, this is David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan," she said while he was shaking everyone's hand.

"So Doug, what do you do?" Morgan asked, looking between Emily and her very handsome boyfriend as they sat down.

"I'm an engineer," he answered, stroking Emily's knuckles.

"Where are you from?" Garcia asked even if she had been the one to run the background check.

"Born and raised in Detroit, moved here when I was 23," he said, waiting for another question coming his way.

"And how old are you?" Garcia continued.

"Enough with the questions guys. I think Doug wants some of his private life kept to himself," Emily quickly said before her boyfriend had a chance to answer.

"It's okay, sweetie, really," Doug said and gave Emily a soft kiss.

He turned back to the others and answered Garcia's question, and continued to answer everything her team wanted to know which was a lot. Emily was growing bored, though, having already heard all of what Doug told them. When Rossi asked the eleventh question, Emily tugged on Doug's arm.

"Come on, let's dance," she said and showed a smile that she knew would make Doug do what she wanted.

None of the others joined them. They needed some time to form an opinion about Emily's boyfriend.

"He seems nice," Reid was the first to say.

"Nice? He looks dreamy," Garcia chimed in.

"And they seem to love each other. Just look at them," JJ said and all of them turned to see said couple dancing close together in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm happy for her," Morgan said. "But I'm the only one allowed to touch that ass."

No one could hold in their laughter at the comment.

"You were almost sweet," JJ said, shaking her head as she took a sip from her drink.

They didn't move from their seats during the entire song, watching Emily dance with Doug. If you could call what they were doing dance. It looked sexy at least and for the two oldest profilers and the youngest it soon became weird to watch their colleague and friend dance. Apparently Emily had completely forgotten who she was there with.

When the song ended Doug pulled her in for a kiss before leaving the dance floor. The brunette profiler's face turned red as she realized that the team must have been watching her. She sat down on a stool close to her boyfriend. Her hand was still in Doug's and right now it didn't seem like he would let go.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Emily asked.

Derek grinned at his partner, "I think you two are doing enough dancing for the rest of us."

Emily reached over to hit the darker agent. "Shut up! It's nothing compared to the way women dance with you."

"Jealous?" Derek asked, eyeing Emily who once again slapped his arm.

"I have all I need right here," she said, looking to her boyfriend. "Sorry about him. He still thinks every woman wants him."

Doug chuckled and brought Emily's hand up to kiss her knuckles. Whatever Emily had worried about before seemed silly. The team seemed to like him and he seemed to like them, even if Morgan showed his true flirty self. Luckily Doug didn't show any sign of jealousy. Emily smiled at her boyfriend's gesture. No, he was more than fine right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please tell me what you think! Even if it's a 'please stop with this story'. I love hearing from you:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Can't believe I didn't update earlier... I do have the whole story written^^ **

**Hope you'll enjoy this! It's mostly fluff and bad! I'm gonna try updating the Workout tonight if I can get my iPad started again:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was just after midnight when they finally left the bar. They all had to be up early the next morning to go to work so they couldn't stay too late.

"I hope to see you all at Emily's as soon as you have a free day. We'll probably need help to move her stuff," Doug said happily as they crossed the parking lot.

"Count us in," Morgan said. "And we need to have a game's night soon, just us guys."

"And gossip about me?" Emily asked with a knowing smirk.

"You know us too well, princess," Morgan said.

Emily giggled, yes giggled, and snuggled closer into the arm Doug was holding around her to keep her from the cold.

"Okay, bye you guys," JJ said as she turned to walk to her car.

The others said their goodbyes too as each of them got into their own vehicle. Emily drove their car since she had been the one who drank the least. Tonight they had decided to spend the night at his house so she started the drive to the south side of the city.

"So..." Emily started, biting her lip nervously. "What did you think?"

"I like them. They definitely lived up to what you've told me about them," Doug said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "You can let go of your lip now. You know how crazy that drives me."

Emily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and let go off her lip, swiping her tongue over it. The night had gone over expectation. No big disagreements or hostilities. Just the way Emily wanted it.

"I'm glad you had fun," Emily smiled at him. "You even put up a man's date with Derek."

Doug chuckled. "Yes, I did enjoy myself. I think we have a lot in common."

"Games, beer, girls..." Emily guessed.

"Girl," Doug corrected. "I only have my eyes set on you, beautiful."

"Cheesy much?" Emily said, teasingly, slapping away his hand that was making its way up her thigh.

Doug put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt by her actions.

With a wide smile, Emily pulled into the driveway in front of the house Emily would soon live in. She jumped out of the car first, followed by Doug and together they walked inside. They didn't bother to turn the lights on as they walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. His house was a lot bigger than her apartment. It was a perfect place to raise a family in if they'd ever decide to have kids. Emily was aware that her biological clock was ticking away, but it was way to soon to mention something to Doug. She wasn't even sure he'd want kids.

Doug left her on the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Emily stood up and started to change into her tank top and shorts while waiting for him to let her take her turn.

She heard him flush and the water running and seconds later he came out, wearing only a pair of loose sitting sweat pants and exposing his perfectly toned chest.  
>Emily tapped his chest on the way into the bathroom and didn't care about locking the door behind her.<p>

When she came out again Doug was already under the covers, waiting for Emily to come and join him. Crawling into bed, Doug put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Sleep tight, babe," he whispered and kissed her temple.  
>"Mm you too. I love you."<p>

"I love you too," Doug said, watching her close her eyes, slowly.

He would wait until he could hear her light snoring, until he knew she was asleep, before leaving the bed and hitting the streets like every other night.

* * *

><p>Their free day came after the next long case and the team gathered at Emily's place to start the moving. They had a smaller truck waiting outside for the furniture she wanted to bring and for all the boxes with personal things Doug had been kind enough to pack together while they were gone. He had even labeled each box so they would find what they were looking for. The guys were the ones carrying everything downstairs while the girls spent the time in Emily's closet to pack all her clothes, and throw away the clothes she didn't want anymore. Emily only felt a little nervous about taking this step. She had seen plenty of times that when couples move in together they immediately start to fight and she really didn't want to become one of them.<p>

Emily folded the last piece of clothing with a sigh.

"You're all set, Em," JJ said excitedly.

"I guess so," Emily said looking around the bedroom.

It was still furnished for the people who would rent her apartment, but with all her stuff packed up in boxes it looked empty.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Garcia asked.

"No, I'm not sure, but I wanna do this," Emily said, standing up and picking up a box to take downstairs.

Seeing Emily take the lead, the two other ladies followed Emily, each one carrying their own box.

Downstairs the apartment looked just as empty. An armchair, the TV, the stereo and a bookcase were gone, along with all the pictures on the walls and everything else decorating the house. The men were sitting on the couch waiting for the girls.

"You're all done?" Doug asked.

"Yes, there are some boxes upstairs that we could need some help with if we wanna get out of here soon," Emily said, continuing to the front door.

The men all left the couch and walked upstairs to Emily's bedroom. Boxes were lining the walls and each of them grabbed one and started their way out again.

"Are all these clothes?" Rossi asked astonished.

"Most of if, but I think there's also shoes, some books, handbags and some pictures.

She does have a lot of clothes though," Doug said with a faint smile as they walked down the stairs, passing the women as they were ready to grab another box.

"I still can't believe he's so yummy," Garcia said when they entered the bedroom. "You really got lucky there, Em."

"Lucky? I don't think it has anything to do with luck," Emily said. "This is all skills."

Emily winked at them and lifted up another box, much heavier than the last one she carried. Garcia's mouth hung open and she had to shake herself out of it before picking up another one up. On the way down they saw the men again, holding the door open for them.

"There's only two boxes left," JJ, who was the last one to exit, told them and immediately Doug and Morgan started up the stairs to grab the last stuff.

Emily walked inside again and looked around her apartment. This was really it. For God knows how many years she had lived alone and now for the first time ever, if you didn't count Doyle, she was moving in with another man. She had lost all faith in this, thinking that she would just have to spend the rest of her life alone with Sergio, but now that was changing. She was taking the first step to a very serious relationship and she was dying to know how it all would progress.

"These were the last boxes," Doug announced as he walked downstairs. "We can finally go now."

Emily smiled at him. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review:) If you have time you know? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay again! Here's the next chapter! When rereading it I noticed how bad this is but ah well;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Emily had barely unpacked her stuff when Doug told her he was going to run off to the grocery store. At first Emily had pouted and tried to convince him to do that another day, that it could wait, but apparently Doug wanted to prepare something really special for her so he ran out in his sweat pants and hoodie. Never had she seen him go out like that, but she quickly needed to remind herself that she had always been the one who walked out the door first, unless they went on a fancy date or to the movies and on those he would wear more handsome clothes.

Emily shook her head at her silly thoughts. She was really looking forward to see more of him, to have a house that was theirs together.

While Doug was out she continued to unpack the rest of her stuff, placing books and movies in her bookcase, and hanging her clothes in the closet he'd made clear for her.

When she was done, she looked around her new house with a smile. Now she really felt like home. Emily walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a cold beer. They did have a pretty full fridge so hopefully Doug wouldn't buy too much.

She gazed outside to the darkness that had just cast itself over the city. Had they really spent all day packing and unpacking? It didn't feel like it, but the darkness told her so.

30 minutes passed and Emily was still waiting for Doug to come home. She was starving and really needed him to start with dinner soon. Her stomach was churning, but she ignored it as she glanced at the clock, tapping her foot impatiently.

Emily was just about to call him when the door opened and slammed shut, a mouthwatering smell lingering in the house.

"Is this the special food you wanted to make me?" Emily asked and raised her eyebrows at the pizza.

"That's right. I think we're both tired after a day of moving so Pizza is probably the best option," Doug said.

"I can't argue that, I'm starving!" Emily said, taking the carton with pizza from his hands. "What have you got here?"

"Chicken, bacon, bbq, just what you like," Doug said with a wide smile.

"You're an angel. I might not be so mad at you for taking forever to come home," Emily said, looking at the delicious pizza.

"Sorry, sweetie, but they screwed up my order. Luckily I got the pizza half off."

"Yes, that's the least they could do," Emily said, looking to him.

Doug sat down next to Emily and turned the TV on. He waited until she grabbed a bite to take his own.

"Doug! What happened?" Emily exclaimed leaning closer to examine a cut on his neck.

"What?" Doug touched it and sure enough, blood came on his fingers.

"What did you do?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know," Doug said, thoughtfully. "Or I did walk a little to close to the bushes and felt them rub against my neck, but I didn't think it would draw blood."

Emily backed off a little. "You should go and put a bandaid on it so it doesn't get infected."

Doug nodded, holding his hand on his neck as he got off the couch to do as his girlfriend suggested.

Emily let the worry run out of her as she leaned back in the couch and took a bite of the pizza, waiting for Doug to patch himself up.

Tonight Doug didn't leave the bed. He had already been out once and it was enough. This night he would spend time making love to his very sexy girlfriend. She didn't say no to celebrating their move this way. Of course they had already had sex in every room of the house since he had already lived there during their two months together. Two months. That must be his longest relationship. He didn't see himself as a relationship man, but this one really worked out. Hell, he had asked her to move in with him. Why? He didn't know. Was there something special about her? Maybe.

Emily cuddled closer into his side when both had climaxed and exhaustion had taken over. Tomorrow both would go back to work and she dreaded it. If she could choose they would spend the entire day in bed, just holding each other. But unfortunately for Emily, she couldn't choose.

Her alarm was set at 7 am which would give her time to snooze and shower before driving to work and buying a coffee on the way. It might also give her some extra snuggling time with a very sleepy boyfriend.

Emily sighed, enjoying the way Doug was holding her naked body.

"Are you awake?" he whispered softly.

"Yes, are you," Emily answered, trying to angle her head so she could look up.

"No, fell asleep a while ago just when I was putting my..." he got interrupted by Emily's hand connecting with his torso, hitting him in a playful manor.

"Shush," she said. "Why were you wondering anyways?"

"No special reason, just want to make sure that my favorite girl gets enough sleep."

"How did I get to be this lucky?" Emily asked him, leaning up to capture his lips.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad you were," Doug said, stroking her hair softly.

Emily's eyes started to close, the soothing motion of his hand lulling her slowly to sleep.

Doug smiled at the sleeping form and pulled her even closer. Inhaling the scent of her hair, he too began to drift away to a very peaceful slumber.

Emily awoke with a start the next morning before her alarm had even gone off. Her heart began to beat faster as she stretched out for her phone, imagining herself late to work. Seeing the time was only 5.30, she lay back down, sighing in relief. But something was amiss. The space next to her was empty.

"Doug?" she called out in the dark.

When she didn't get an answer she got out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover her body. She made her way out of the bedroom and listened extra carefully for any kind of noise.

She heard something downstairs and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Doug?" she called again, but soon regretted it. What if there would have been a burglar and she just announced her presence?

"Yes, sweetie?" came a reply she couldn't have been more thankful for.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked, walking up behind him and putting her arms around his body.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," Doug told her.

"You're cold," Emily said while she was hugging him.

"Yes, I just took out the trash. Let's get you back to bed, you still have 1.5 hours until your alarm is going off."

Emily agreed to this and let Doug lead her upstairs and into bed again. Doug took of his hoodie and sweatpants before crawling in next to her.

He knew he'd promised himself to stay the entire night in bed, holding Emily, but what can you do when you wake up at 4 in the morning with urges that won't stop until you've satisfied them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll try to update faster next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
>div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"<br>div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongAN As usual I have no excuses for not posting for so long. Though I'm not very happy with this story and just felt like deleting it, but you deserve an ending^^/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongAbout my story, Sweet Dreams, I have it published on Archiveofourown, IG and wattpad, but it's not the same thing so I don't know if I strongstrongshould/strongstrong try to post it here again?/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongNow enjoy!strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 6p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily was extra happy at work the next morning and you could tell. She was practically glowing. They weren't used to seeing her like that, but they all had to agree that it looked good on her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"She prayed that they wouldn't get a case today, or even the rest of the week. It sucked having this job when you had someone to come home to every night. She wondered how JJ had been able to do this for so long. And with a son too.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily shook her head and sat down at her desk. Next to arrive was Reid who scurried to his own desk.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Thank you for the help yesterday," Emily said to Reid.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""No problem, Emily. Doug is a great guy," Reid said, offering her a smile.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""He is, isn't he?" Emily said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm happy for you, Em. It's good to see you this happy."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Thank you, Reid," Emily said softly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Soon more people started filling the bullpen up. Derek came in, followed closely by JJ and Garcia and then Rossi. Hotch was already up in his office being the first one to arrive. Hotch came out of the office when he saw that everyone had arrived and they knew they had a case. Fuck.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Groaning, the agents walked up the few steps and then into the conference room. They sat down in silence and turned their heads in Hotch's direction.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""4 women,all in their early to late 30s have been found raped and suffocated around D.C." Hotch explained.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Is there a connection between them?" JJ asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, not so far, but we'll find one. We need to head to the precinct right now. Prentiss, Morgan, you can head straight to the latest dumpsite. Let's go."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hotch started out the room and the rest of the agents rose from their seats and followed, all of them relieved that it was local so they could sleep in their own beds tonight.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily and Morgan arrived in the woods where the latest body had been dumped. They ducked under the yellow tape and put on a pair of blue rubber gloves.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Both agents scrunched their noses at the sight of the naked form lying on the ground with eyes wide open. She had dark brown hair and eyes just as dark. If you looked past all the bruises you could see that she was beautiful. Almost like snow white.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""When was she found?" Morgan asked one of the officers there.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""A runner found her about an hour ago. She's over there," the officer answered and pointed to a young girl under a blanket.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay, thank you," Emily nodded to him and went to talk to the girl. When she got there she flashed her badge. "Hello, I'm Emily Prentiss and I'm with the FBI. I would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes," the girl almost whispered.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Did you know the girl?" Emily asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, or I think she works at campus. I've seen her around."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Campus is pretty close to here, right?" Emily guessed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, it's about ten minutes walking from here," the girl told Emily.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay, thank you. I have no further questions right now. Can I have your number if we need to know something else?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Of course," the girl said, scribbling down a number on the notepad Emily held out to her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily thanked the girl and went to join Morgan who was looking at the dead body.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""The victim worked at the campus close to the dumpsite," Emily told Morgan as she crouched down next to him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""So she was probably killed close to or at campus," Morgan said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Most likely. We should check where the other women worked, lived and where they were found," Emily suggested, taking out her phone to call Garcia.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"The first victim had worked in a small coffee shop and was found in a park close by. The second one worked at a nightclub and was found in an alley a block away. The third also worked at campus, but was killed in the woods on the other side. And the fourth was the woman Emily and Morgan had gone to. They could quickly say that their Unsub acted rash, seeing the girl the same day and deciding to rape and kill her. He had to be maybe in his late 20s or 30s and had a certain taste in women; brunettes with brown eyes. That meant that he most likely knew someone with this description and by killing these women he was killing her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"By the end of the day, when Hotch decided to send everyone home, they all felt they had made progress and were close to solving the case.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily's car was still in Quantico so Morgan offered to give her a ride home and pick her up in the morning. They didn't live that far away from each other anyways.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily leaned her head against the window as they drove through the city. Morgan kept his eyes on the road and tried hard not to let his exhaustion take over. His eyes were almost wide open, willing them not to close. Emily's eyes were already shut and she could feel herself drifting closer to sleep.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey, princess, don't sleep yet. We're almost there," Morgan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm not sleeping," Emily said, sitting herself up straight and rubbing her eyes.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"She saw the familiar street before Morgan turned in on it and she unbuckled herself long before the car stopped.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""You'll be okay to go up alone?" Morgan asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm a grown woman who also happens to be an FBI agent. I think I can take care of myself," Emily said, rolling her eyes and taking her bag from the backseat.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay, I was just checking," Morgan defended.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""I know. Thank you. See you in the morning," Emily said, closing the door and waiting for him to drive away before entering the building and walking up the stairs.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Quietly she opened the door to not wake Doug. She took off her jacket and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom where she quickly changed into the clothes she slept in.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Emily?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily jumped at the sudden voice from the doorway.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Doug, you scared me. What are you doing up?" Emily asked, holding one hand over her heart.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sorry, sweetie. I was just downstairs, you walked right past me. How was work?" Doug asked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""It was fine. We got a local case so we didn't have to fly anywhere," Emily said with a smile.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Doug tensed just slightly. "A local case? About what?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""I don't think you want to hear," Emily said, walking into the bathroom.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, you can tell me. It's good to know what's going on in the city," Doug explained.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""You don't have to worry. This Unsub only goes after women."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Doug took off his hoodie and sweatpants and crawled into bed. "Did you catch him?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Emily was silent when she wiped away her make up and brushed her teeth before joining him in bed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, not yet," she answered finally,p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""But you will?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Of course we will. We're the best at what we do. Now let's sleep. Today was exhausting," Emily said, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Only a short moment passed and she was asleep.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Doug's eyes were still wide open, thinking over what Emily had told him. It couldn't be, could it? If it was, he would make sure that this was one of the cases that remained unsolved.p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yeah, I know I'm super late and people are probably not reading this anymore. Putting it on here made me realize that it's not that good! I'm excited to write my upcoming stories! **

Chapter 7

They met early the next morning again at the precinct and started working right away. They looked at the surveillance footage at every workplace to see if the same man was present.

They had interviewed the victims' family and friends and as far as they knew no one in their lives had any anger toward them. That made them even more sure of their first theory and the surveillance or another body were their only chance of finding this guy. He had been smart enough to not leave any DNA, but they hoped that maybe next time he would make a mistake.

With the geographic profile they had no way to determent where the killer would strike the next time, except that he kept himself to the south side of the city.

It was hard working a case where their only chance of catching the killer might be another dead girl, but still they couldn't let that happen.

Then they got the phone call. Another dead brunette who had been raped and strangled with a fishing line. Like always he had used a condom so they couldn't find any DNA down there. They wouldn't make any progress with this dead body unless he had been sloppy this time. Though this guy didn't mess up one bit which was pretty strange for a man who acted so quickly.

Emily and Derek went to the dumpsite again. This time it was in the middle of a street. Morgan crouched down by the girl, a scowl showing on his face.

"This is our guy," Morgan said quietly, but loud enough for Emily to hear.

"Same marks on the neck, eyes wide open and she's completely naked," Emily said and turned around to look around her to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Prentiss, I think I found something," Morgan said, his glove covered hand holding the victim's.

"What is it?" Emily stood behind him to see.

"Skin and some blood under her nails. We've got this son of a bitch."

A crime scene tech at the scene swabbed under the woman's nails to hopefully get their UNSUB's DNA. He put it in an evidence bag and packed it down in his bag to go get it tested. Morgan and Emily stood to the side, looking at them working, both happy with the lead they'd found. They would find someone with matching DNA. He just couldn't be a ghost.

"She tried to fight back," Emily said quietly to Morgan.

"Let's hope we find him now," Morgan said as walked back to their car.

"If his DNA isn't in our database or if we don't get a hit on the surveillance, we have to go from man to man in D.C and look for someone with a scratch somewhere on their body and who matches the DNA."

"Don't like the odds of that," Morgan said, shaking his head.

Morgan put the car in drive and started in the direction of the precinct. Emily sat quietly next to him and stared out of the window. She was tapping her leg impatiently and biting her fingernails, hoping a suspect would appear. Two days weren't a lot to spend on a case, usually they spent much more time, but this case was still wearing her out big time. Probably because they were never getting anywhere, except for now that is.

Morgan parked in front of the precinct and quickly jumped out of the car. Emily remained sitting just for a couple of seconds and then she also got out, following Morgan two steps behind.

Garcia had already been on the phone with the rest of the team and told them that the victim owned a men's clothing store a block away. They had finished victimology. There wasn't much to find that linked them together. Only thing was working among people, which had made them easy targets for this unsub. JJ and Rossi had been at every workplace and questioned the colleagues, but they hadn't really noticed anything strange.

"Our Unsub made a mistake," Morgan said as Emily and he stood in front of everyone.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"We found DNA under the nails," Derek told them.

"Is Garcia coming any closer with the surveillance?" Emily asked the group.

"Let's call her," Morgan decided and took out his phone.

Garcia answered after just two signals.N"Hello hotstuff, what can I do for you?"

"Did you find a name?"

"I couldn't find anyone that came in contact with all of them," Garcia said, sadly.

"That's alright, baby girl, we only need a few names and we'll see if they're our guy," Morgan told her.

"Alrighty then, I will send you the names," Garcia finished the conversation.

Simultaneously all their phones started beeping, giving them the names of three guys Garcia had managed to identify. One of these guys was the killer.

They opened the text and read the names a couple of times.

Time to end this case.

* * *

><p>The first guy, where Hotch and Reid went, wasn't their unsub. He didn't have a scratch on his body. Though they took his DNA anyways, which he gave all too willingly, proving once again that he wasn't their Unsub. He gave them his number in case they needed more help.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan and Emily knocked on the second guy's door and waited for someone to open. He was in his early 30s and very muscular.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked and both Emily and Morgan took out their badges.

"Yes, my name is Derek Morgan and this is Emily Prentiss and we're from the FBI. We..."

Morgan didn't get to say more before the door slammed shut and they could hear someone running inside. A second later the pair had pulled out their guns and the door was kicked down. Morgan was the first one in, followed closely by Emily, both with their guns aimed in front of them.

In every doorway they checked the room for the Unsub, aiming the gun in every corner. He wasn't downstairs anywhere so they continued up the stairs, knowing that the man didn't have anywhere to go.

Only one of the doors upstairs were closed and after clearing the opened ones they knew where the unsub was. Quietly they stopped in front of the door and counted to three before kicking it down.

The man stood up quickly from the toilet and put his hands up.

"Please don't shoot me," he begged.

"Eric Sanders, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of five women," Morgan started as he cuffed him.

"Rape? Murder? What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me for drug dealing," the man said confused.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and took a look around in the room. The man really spoke the truth. In front of the toilet, and on the counter, were piles of bags with the white powder in. He had ran away just to flush his stuff.

Morgan let go of the man. Even if he had been up to highly illegal stuff, they weren't there for that.

Emily cleared her throat, "Can you give us a DNA sample so we can rule you out as a suspect?"

"Of course. Will you let me go? You're not gonna tell anyone about the drugs?"

"We won't if you stop doing it," Morgan said.

"I will," the man assured.

Emily nodded and took out a swab to take his saliva.

The two agents shook their heads as they left the house and got into the car. Maybe the other four would have more luck.

* * *

><p>JJ and Rossi's guy didn't run away, but he refused to give them his DNA.<p>

"I know my rights. You need to have some kind of warrant," he said.

"If you don't cooperate it looks like you have something to hide," Rossi said.

"I've got nothing to hide. I haven't raped anyone," the guy said.

"Then can you come with us to the station?" JJ tried. It would be better to lock this guy up so he didn't run out of town.

"Hell no, I ain't coming with you," the man said angrily.

JJ took out a pair of handcuffs, "Luke Martins, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of five women," JJ took a hold of his arms and pulled them back to handcuff him.

Suddenly something hard connected with her face and she stumbled backwards. Rossi pulled out his gun and approached the man who had just thrown his head back in JJ's face. Rossi grabbed Luke and started to shove him out the door.

"Are you okay, JJ?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright," JJ said, holding her bleeding nose.

Together they brought their Unsub to the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived home later that evening. Doug was sitting on the couch with a beer and watching a movie.<p>

"Hey, babe, how's the case going?" Doug asked, trying to not show her any nerves.

"We caught our guy. He had raped and murdered five women," Emily shook his head. "Just because his ex girlfriend had dumped him. He was really sick."

Doug let out a sigh. It was of relief for himself, but she didn't need to know that. He had really believed they'd been looking for him in this case and therefore stayed low, but murdering women? No, he wouldn't do that. What use is it to hurt them if you can't be there to watch them suffer?

Doug waited until Emily was asleep to get into his sweatpants and hoodie. Like always he knew that if she would be awake when he came back he would have a good and believable explanation. She never questioned them which was pretty strange for someone who worked as a profiler.

Making his way downstairs, he was careful to not make a sound. Some of the steps creaked when he stepped on them, but as soon as he heard it, he lifted his foot quickly and put it down somewhere else. When he was down he walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside. As he started down the street he put his hand in his pockets, feeling the comfort of his knife under his fingers.

He was thinking to himself where to go. Sarah. Maddie. Cindy. Sophie. He'd love to pay them a visit, but he would have to wait with Cindy and Maddie. They had left D.C and moved across the country. He was pissed as hell that they had disobeyed his orders. But no, tonight he would find fresh meat. While he had stayed low he'd had time to find another one who was perfect for what he needed.

Her name was Ana and he'd found her in a grocery store. According to her schedule she would end her shift in ten minutes. That's when he was going to make his move. He stood outside in the shadows and waited, just next to her car. The parking lot was empty this time of the night so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.

Ana walked out at precisely the time she should've. Her heels clicked against the asphalt as she walked to her small silver Honda. When she was busy trying to unlock her car he made his move, standing behind her in only two long strides and shoving her up against her car with her face away from him. She let out a yelp and her breathing started to quicken.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ana asked, on the verge of panicking.

"You could say I'm your worst nightmare," Doug whispered in her ear.

"My worst...?" Ana started, but didn't get further as Doug turned her around so she was facing him.

His knife was held close to her neck, daring her to even gulp.

"Please, I'll do anything," the girl pleaded.

"Yes, that is what I expect from you," Doug said with a smirk, running his hand down her body.

The girl started crying and pleading with him to stop, but he wouldn't. He loved this game way too much.

Don't get him wrong, sex with Emily was amazing, but there was always something there that was missing. Maybe it was the thrill of taking something he couldn't have, to see a woman suffer for something he did, to hear the constant begging to stop or just the struggle. Neither of these things he could get from Emily, but he did with these girls. They were all young, 23 was the oldest. The girl he was about to fuck was 21.

He didn't care if he broke her clothes as he tore them off her body. He opened the back door and pushed her down in the backseat. By now she was only wearing underwear. He pulled his own pants down and used the knife to cut off her panties.

She started to thrash around in the seat at the realization that this was actually happening. Because it was. He had no intention of stopping. No, he just held her arms down, put on a condom and without a warning thrust into her.

He had to say that he liked her screams and the tears. It was just beautiful, something Emily would never do in bed. So he needed these girls to satisfy his urges. Now that he had been without it for two days he really needed to make this time last.

Another thing that was better with these girls was that he could fuck them any way he wanted. Emily had never wanted him to do her ass, but again... he could with these girls.

After abusing the girl's body in every way possible, he finally climaxed. He would've loved to drown this girl in his seeds or maybe make her pregnant, but that would mean leaving DNA behind and he couldn't do that. With Emily however, he could swipe out her pills to make sure she got pregnant because honestly, he wanted a child. A son who he could raise to be just like him.

Doug pulled up his pants again and went through Ana's purse to find her driver's license. He held it up in front of him for her to see.

"I know your name Ana McCain," Doug whispered to the broken girl in front of him. "If you ever breathe a word about this to anyone I will come to your place and I won't show any mercy." He tucked the license into his pocket. "I am capable of so much more, Ana. I will know if you say something."

Doug leaned in closer and gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. "Now get dressed and drive home. Take a long shower and go straight to bed."

The girl nodded and sat herself up, staring right in front of her into thin air. Doug smiled as he watched her get dressed and with a few difficulties, get into the car and drive away.

"Good girl," Doug snickered as he watched her car in the distance.

Quickly, he started his walk back to their house which was just nearby. When he arrived, he opened the door quietly and stepped in. He walked up the stairs just as quietly and peaked inside their bedroom. Emily was still asleep. He took of his clothes and put them where he'd taken them so that Emily wouldn't question anything.

He finally crawled into bed and put a strong arm around Emily. With a content smile he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N That was fast right? I really wanna finish this story and since this one is already written I can put several together into one:D**

Chapter 8

When Emily woke up the next morning from the shrill sound of her alarm, it was as if Doug hadn't snuck out at all. She groaned as she reached over to turn off the alarm. As the room was quiet once again she fell back onto her pillow, ready to go back to sleep.

"Emily? Honey? You need go up now if you want to be in time for work," Doug said, kissing her cheek and shaking her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes," Emily begged, but Doug just laughed and pulled of her covers, taking in her beautiful body.

Emily curled into a ball to shield herself from the cold and in an attempt to fall back asleep.

That's why their relationship worked so well and why he could ask her to move in with him. She was a heavy sleeper so she didn't wake up when he left the bed AND she was out on cases from time to time so he could go out of town without her even knowing it.

Doug smirked as he grabbed her body and forced her to sit up, placing a kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened wide and looked at Doug, much more awake now.

"Good morning to you too," Emily said with a smile, pressing her lips against his again.

"I knew this would wake you up," Doug winked at her and pulled away from. "Time to get dressed, hun."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed when getting out of bed. She grabbed new clothes and headed for the shower.

Doug left the bed as soon as he heard the shower running and felt in his pocket for the driver's license he had stolen from Ana. He looked it over a couple of times and memorized everything before he put it back. He would put it in the box with all the other licenses later. 11 in total were they and it was a number he was proud of.

The shower was still on when he walked downstairs to the study and turned his computer on. He waited impatiently for it to start and when it did he was quick on the keys, going on internet and googling Ana McCain.

By now he was getting good at this. He had already found all the orher's addresses and phone numbers, even when they changed them and made them private.

"What are you up to?"

Doug almost jumped our of his seat when Emily spoke.

"Wow that was a fast shower," Doug said and closed his laptop.

"Not shorter than I usually do," Emily pointed out.

"Then I guess I was so into my work that I forgot about the time," Doug said as he moved both of them

out of the room.

He hadn't even heard her go down the stairs and to the study. What if she would've gone further inside and first said something behind his shoulder while he was searching for a young girl's home address? If that would've happen he could of course come up with an excuse that she would buy, but still he couldn't take any risks.

Emily walked to the kitchen and started making them both something to eat. Doug sat down at the kitchen island and watched while she worked on two sandwiches with turkey on. His mind couldn't stop drifting over to the girl from the night before and he couldn't help but to ask himself what Emily would think about rollplaying in the bedroom. He would love for her to just for one night pretend she didn't want it and struggle against him. He would love for her to wriggle underneath him and to scream at the top of her lungs for help so that his only choice would be to gag her. Oh God what he would love for her to play a young, innocent victim who gets raped by a much older guy...

A plate with a sandwich was put down in front of him, tearing him away from his delicious dreams.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emily said, happily, as she sat down next to him and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Nothing important," Doug said, but what he meant was that she really didn't wanna hear them. Or maybe she did. What if this was Emily's fantasy too?

"It looked like you were in your own little world," Emily smiled.

"I was! And in that world we were alone without any crimes or bosses to pull you away from me. All alone, just you and me." That wasn't actually a lie.

"Sounds like a beautiful place to be," Emily said, leaning in to kiss him.

He always knew the right things to say to make her love him even more.

Emily quickly finished her sandwich and jumped off her chair. Glancing at the time, she saw that it was time to leave so after a pretty long kiss, Emily left the house.

Now Doug was alone at home and he could go straight to checking where all of his girls were at the moment. Oh, how he loved this 'job'.

* * *

><p>It was nearing lunch and Morgan had asked Emily if she wanted to grab some together. They hadn't really hung out just the two of them since Emily started dating Doug. Morgan missed it which is why he had only asked Emily and no one else.<p>

She got to pick the place and chose a smaller café that surprisingly enough had almost everything.

The pair sat down in the quieter part of the café so that they would have time to talk a little. They'd always confide in each other if something was up, but he hadn't heard anything like that from Emily in a very long time. Either because she was completely and utterly happy now, or because Doug was the person she confided in now. Both explanations sounded reasonable.

After ordering a plate with pasta alfredo each, their conversation began slowly.

"I've missed hanging out with you," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Never expected that being in love would take up all of your time," Emily said, raising her eyebrows in question at Morgan's big grin. "What?"

"You just said the L word. How serious are you two?"

"Haven't we already gone through this? We've moved in together and Doug is actually a guy I could marry."

"Marry? Wow. I wish I could find someone like that," he said, laughing a little.

"You? Marry? That's something new. What will happen to all the lonely women who want someone to go home with at the end of a Saturday night?"

"Ouch, guess I deserved that," Morgan said, putting a hand on his heart.

"Sorry to break it to you," Emily said with a smile.

Morgan was going to give her a good comeback but he was interrupted by the waitress who came out with their food and by the time she left the topic was dropped.

Instead the atmosphere was filled with a very comfortable silence. They enjoyed spending time with each other. For a while people had suspected that something more than just friendship was going on between them, especially when Emily came in to work absolutely glowing one morning and told everyone about this mystery guy. Later they found out that it wasn't Morgan at all who caused the smile on her face but a guy named Doug. And Emily was still just as happy about her new found guy.

"Mm mouth orgasm," Emily moaned suddenly, swallowing a bite of her Alfredo.

Morgan almost spit out his water at the way she looked when she said that. A look that could give any man a boner.

"Did you really just say that?" Morgan asked, incredulously.

"Oh sorry, it just came out," Emily said, turning into a light red color.

Luckily for her, her phone chose to ring at that exact moment.

"Ooh, saved by the bell," she said as she brought out her cellphone.

"If that's Hotch I'm not sure saved would be the right word."

Emily chuckled as she answered, "Prentiss... Oh I didn't look at the caller ID, hi honey... I'm on lunch... With Morgan... Yes, alone. Don't worry he won't bite... Okay, hold on a sec," Emily took away the phone from her ear to talk to Morgan. "You wanna watch the game tonight with my man?"

"Hell yeah, we haven't had time to gossip about you yet," Morgan said with a wink.

Emily put the phone against her ear again, "Uhm no sorry, he couldn't... You heard that? Aw, okay. I'm sure you can go to his place so I'm not there to disturb you." Morgan nodded his head to confirm it. "Alright, be at his place at eight... Yes, love you too babe... Okay, bye."

Emily hung up and took another forkful of pasta.

"Love you too babe," Morgan mocked her.

"Oh, shut up," Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's cute."

"Yeah, yeah, let's finish lunch so we can get back to work. I'm sure you're eager to hear every little detail about me tonight," Emily sighed.

"You have no idea, princess."

* * *

><p>Their football game's night was held at Morgan's place that same night and Doug was just in time for the game to start. He brought beer for both of them and some chips. He didn't hang out with other guys like this very often, but something told him he ought to keep an eye on this man who seemed to look at his girl in all the wrong ways. Was he jealous? Maybe, but he knew that Emily wouldn't be with anyone else. Doug could already see how she was falling for him. Morgan, however, he didn't trust. He knew what men were capable of.<p>

Ringing the doorbell, he waited for the darker man to open and he did only after a minute or so.

"Hey, Doug, how's it going man?" Morgan asked as he let the other man inside.

"Just fine. Em has settled in nicely," Doug told him, searching for a reaction at the mention of the brunette.

"That's good to hear," Morgan said. "Now come on. The game is just about to start."

Doug followed Morgan into the living room and put the beer and chips on the table before sitting down on the three people couch. Morgan sat down in his armchair and the game began. At least one of them was really into the game, but both cheered when their team scored and booed when the other one did.

While the game was on and Morgan was pretty much caught up in it, Doug took time to analyze the house. It looked nicer than he'd thought. He had pictured a real bachelor house, especially since his rumor said he was a player. What more could he expect?

With his eyes on the game, Doug reached forward to take a handful of chips.

"Whoa," Morgan said suddenly, making Doug turn his way. "That's a mean scratch you have there on your neck. What happened?"

"Oh, that?" Doug put his hand over the scratch. "It was just Sergio. I was going to play with him and he jumped up and scratched me.. You know cats?"

Morgan wasn't sure if he believed the man. There was something about his answer that seemed... Off. Then again, why would Doug lie about something like that? Unless it was Emily who had scratched him when making love and Doug wanted to spare him that information. Did he know about Morgan's feelings toward Emily?

"Yeah, I do know cats," Morgan answered instead and returned to the game.

Dough leaned back on the couch. His eyes were narrowed at the older man, trying to decide if he had seen through the lie or not. He couldn't have Morgan ruin things between him and Emily. Or him and all the girls he loved to visit. No, Doug would do everything to keep Morgan quiet. Everything.

* * *

><p>Emily was in bed reading a book when Doug came home. She heard him close the front door and slowly walk up the stairs. Only by his steps she knew he was tired. When the bedroom door opened, Emily lifted her head from her book, a smile plastered on her face.<p>

"How was your man's night?" she asked.

"It was alright," Doug said with a shrug.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and her smile disappeared. "Just alright?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think Derek likes me very much," Doug said, sitting down on the bed next to Emily.

"What? Are you crazy? Of course he likes you, only fools wouldn't. You're the funniest, sweetest person alive who I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with," Emily said, taking his hands. She knew it must be hard not being liked by your girlfriend's best friend.

"That's the problem," Doug said, making Emily's scowl grow even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know. Derek is truly, madly, deeply in love with you. That's why he doesn't like me. He's jealous."

Emily's first reaction to the statement was to laugh. It just sounded so bizarre. Morgan. In love with her? No, that couldn't be. Wasn't he supposed to be a player? He couldn't jus fall in love... Or wait... He said that he couldn't wait to find the right woman to marry. Oh God, was she that woman?

Her laughter died down and her eyes widened at the realization.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Doug asked worriedly.

"I... I just... I think you might be right. Oh no, poor Derek. How do I tell him that the two of us will never happen? He knows I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but..." Emily stopped at the wide smile that had spread on Doug's face. "What?"

"You just said you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Emily chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to come out."

"Relax, Em, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Doug told her. "And if this is what you told Derek you shouldn't have to say anything else. He should know by now that you want to be with me."

Emily smiled softly and leaned forward to capture Doug's lips in a passionate kiss. Doug smiled against her lips, but soon released them to go get ready for bed. Emily's eyes were on him as he left for the bathroom. A smug smile played on his lips as he brushed his teeth. He had the brunette just where he wanted her. She was blinded by love so if Derek Morgan would ever suspect that something was up, Emily wouldn't think twice before taking Doug's side. By the time she would realize who Doug really was, it would be too late.

* * *

><p>The whole ride to work Emily couldn't stop thinking about what Doug had said about Morgan's feelings for her. The more she thought about it, the more she really believed it was true. She started to think back on all those moments where Morgan showed any signs of liking her more than a friend. And they actually were a few. Maybe all the shameless flirting was a mask for what he really felt.<p>

Emily shook her head as she exited the vehicle. No, she wouldn't talk to Morgan about it, Doug had advised her not to. Maybe if the two men spent more time together Morgan would see how good Doug was to her.

When Emily entered the bullpen she spotted Morgan immediately and she plastered a smile onto her face as she walked up to him and JJ. She knew she'd feel a little awkward around him today, but that didn't mean she had to show it and smiling was the perfect way to hide it.

"Hey, princess," Morgan said and what had once been a fitting pet-name now made her uncomfortable.

"Hey, how was last night? Did you have fun with my man?" Emily asked Morgan, regarding him closely for any signs of jealousy. Right now he didn't show any, but he might just be good at hiding it.

"It was good. Our team won," Morgan grinned.

Emily stared at him for a moment, but then turned around and sat down by her desk. "Oh, okay. That's good."

Derek looked at JJ who sat next to him and furrowed his eyebrows. Both him and the blonde noticed the strange behavior.

"Is everything okay, Em?" he asked.

"What?" she turned around to look at them and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not acting like yourself," JJ stepped into the conversation.

Emily smiled. "I just didn't get enough sleep I think," Emily lied.

Morgan tried to read her smile, but decided to let it go. "I hope you can get through the day then."

"Yes, as long as we don't get a case."

"You did not just say that," JJ exclaimed.

Emily looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why not?"

"You just jinxed it," JJ said, seriously.

"She's right. If we get a case it's all your fault," Morgan added.

"Come on, guys, you don't believe that?" Emily said, looking between the two.

"Don't believe what?" Reid's voice came from behind them.

"Emily just said she didn't want a case and now we're going to get one. She jinxed it," Morgan filled him in.

"Relax, we won't get a case," Emily said. It was good joking around with the team and to finally forget about her previous worries. Or at least she hoped they were kidding.

"Actually, we most likely will. These kinds of curses of bad luck goes back to the 17th century and until today those curses have proven to be right. A couple of centuries doesn't lie, Emily," Reid agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that you're playing with me," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, yes, we are, but it was fun," Morgan grinned.

Emily rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help but to smile. Though, that smile disappeared as Hotch walked over the catwalk and ordered everyone into the conference room with a promise about a bad case.

JJ left her chair and started walking up the steps, looking at Emily as she passed her. "Told you so," she said and the rest of the agents followed her into the conference room.

Sitting down around the table, they waited for Garcia to start showing the pictures. It really was a bad case. They were wanted in California to assist in a case where three couples had been killed. The men with a bullet straight in his forehead while the women had been raped and beaten to death, possibly by a baseball bat.

"Wheels up in 10," Hotch announced and everyone gathered their stuff before making their ways out of the room.

Time to fight yet another crime.

* * *

><p>Doug had a wide smile on his face as he talked to his girlfriend on the phone. She was going out to San Francisco on a case. That would give Doug all the time in the world to visit one of his ladies. Maybe even two. His first stop would have to be Maddie. She had been a bad girl and moved to Alabama, thinking she could escape him. But he had tracked her down. It would be a hard thing to do if you had no idea what to look for, but he had connections and they were all willing to help him for the right price.<p>

So when Emily called him he was ready to book a flight that, if anyone would find out, would be masked as a business trip. Emily wouldn't find out though and these women would never even think of reporting it. He hadn't yet killed anyone but if the police would be on his tail because one of these bitches decided to tell on him, he would make sure none of them would live to see another day. With the right amount of money anyone would help him out.

As soon as he got off the phone he went to get his stuff. He turned on the lights on the top of the stairs of the basement and descended the steps quickly. Emily had so far not been down there because if she would, maybe she would have noticed the scruff marks next to the bookcase. Maybe she would have thought of moving it and then find his hidden door. If she would have opened that door his entire secret would be discovered.

Doug opened the door and inhaled a deep breath. On a desk in the corner of the room lay five folders, each with a different driver's license attached on it. He opened the one with Maddie's serious face and slowly read through the information about her new location he had found.

Shaking his head, he put the folder in a bag and took another look around the beautiful room that held so many trophies from all the beautiful girls he'd met. Some things even belonged to Emily because he never thought it'd last that long.

Surprisingly enough, he liked having someone to sleep next to him during the night and who loved him, even if it risked him getting caught.

Doug closed the door again and dragged the old bookcase to its place. Never looking back a second time, he ascended the stairs and turned off the light.

Before things got serious with Emily he had kept all the trophies in his office, but then he knew how nosy those FBI bitches could be and he couldn't have her find out and get killed so soon.

Doug looked at his watch and noticed contently that on the course of ten minutes he was done packing. Retrieving his phone from his left pocket, he dialed the number to book the next flight to Alabama as he locked the front door and quickly walked to his car. The next flight would leave in an hour which would give him enough time to get there. Now he was really getting excited.

* * *

><p>Arriving to a smaller apartment complex in Montgomery, Alabama, Doug stepped out of the rental car he had gotten at the airport. All the curtains were drawn in one of the many apartments and he knew it was hers. Climbing the stairs, he fantasized about what he was going to do to her and how he would do it. When he finally reached her door on the third floor he stopped and drew in a deep breath. In his hand he had the fishing line, duct tape, a pair of gloves and a knife and bolt cutter he had bought after leaving the airport. Standing out of the way from the peephole, he knocked three times on the door. If she had paid any attention at all she would've known it was him just by the knock. Still the 25 year old woman opened the door five minutes later, keeping the security chain still on like he had predicted.<p>

"Hello?" was the only thing she got out before Doug quickly stuck the bolt cutter through the door and cut of the chain, slamming it open seconds later.

Maddie screamed when she saw who it was. The man who had raped her twice, who had haunted her nightmares and who had made her flee across the country out of fear. He was back once more and she knew, just like before, there was no way of getting out of there.

Doug smirked at her powerless expression, "You've been a bad, bad girl."

Emily got into her hotel room at 2am and threw herself on the bed. They had been working long and hard and no one had really wanted to call it a night until Hotch had made it a night. They were only going to get a couple hours of sleep, but at least it was something.

Emily checked her phone for new messages and saw that there were two texts from Doug. One telling her how much he missed her and the second wishing her a good night. Emily smiled when reading both of them. Writing a quick response even if she knew he was asleep, she exited the texts and put her alarm at 7am. She put her phone on the bedside table and slipped under the covers. Her eyes were closed as soon as she hit the pillow and with a smile still plastered on her lips, she fell asleep.

Doug stayed with Maddie for two days. He was confident that he would make it back before Emily since he constantly texted her to ask how everything was going. When her answers were 'It's going slow' or 'He's nowhere to be found', Doug didn't feel the need to leave anytime soon, but when Emily told him that they almost had him, he booked a flight three hours later and started to clean up any evidence that might otherwise be found in Maddie's apartment.

These days had been fun. Maddie had screamed into the duct tape every time Doug hurt her. He had tortured her a little with the fishing line around her neck and raped her over and over again for two days until he had to leave. He contemplated if he should leave her tied up naked like that and let her try to get out of it herself. With a smirk he made his decision, taking his stuff and looking at her one last time.

"Now I trust you to not do anything stupid," he said.

Maddie's teary eyes looked back at him and she shook her head quickly in fear

"Good girl," he smiled. "See you some other time."

Doug left the apartment and quickly descended the stairs. As soon as he was in his car, he stepped on the gas and drove away.

Maddie lay on the floor almost holding her breath, afraid that her rapist would return. A few minutes must have past before she dared to move. She needed to get out of the duct tape, but it just sat so hard. Moving her arms up, she tried desperately to remove the tape from her mouth so that she could breath properly and in worst case, call for help. She knew that he had told her not to tell anyone, but she just couldn't get out of her restraints.

Her fingers gripped the corner of the tape and she pulled it off slowly.

Taking a deep breath she started yelling, "HELP!" She quietly listened for any response. "PLEASE HELP!" She tried again and relaxed a little when a knock came on the door.

"Miss Stevens?" a female voice asked and she recognized it as her older neighbor.

"Just come in. I need your help," Maddie cried.

The door opened and the woman let out a scream. "My lord, what's happened here?"

Maddie looked down at her naked figure that was covered with dry blood. "I just..." She paused. She couldn't tell anyone. "...played with duct tape."

It was a lame excuse, she knew it, but she didn't want him to come back.

Maddie had expected the woman to come up and help her, but instead she took out her phone and put it against her ear. Maddie's eyes widened. What was she doing?

"I want to report a crime," the woman said and Maddie couldn't stop yelling no as her neighbor gave away the address to where they were.

After hanging up, she knelt down by Maddie who had tears streaming down her face.

"He will kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay so first I'd like to say something to the lovely guest reviewer who commented on the last chapter about me copying this story. I haven't done anything like that. Maybe it's similar to a story you've read, some stories are, but I've never ever read a JJ story and therefore I can't have copied it. And the fact that you reviewed as a guest means that you don't really stand for what you said. Thank you for giving me a laugh though:D**

**Okay that was rude of me lol! So anyways, here's a new chapter. And then I will have to stop avoiding my essay:(**

**Also I've edited the last three chapters because I noticed that the spacers between the paragraphs had disappeared after I posted from my phone:P**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

After finally catching the Unsub the team could fly back to Quantico. Everyone was happy to finally be able to sleep in their own beds. They just had to fill out a report each before they could go home. One by one they dropped their report off for Hotch to sign and could leave the building.

Emily was the third one done and hurried to leave the report and walk out the glass doors. Pressing the down button she was only half aware of the other person stepping up next to her.

"Glad that case is over," Morgan casually said.

Emily turned to face him, "What? Oh, yes," Emily said, turning back to the elevator as it announced itself on their floor.

"If Doug would be up to it, and if we don't get another case, do you think he'd want to do something tomorrow night again?"

Emily stepped into the elevator and waited for Morgan to follow before pressing the garage button.

"I could ask him," Emily said with a shrug. "He'll probably be up for it."

Emily wasn't sure her boyfriend would if he knew Morgan had feelings for her and was jealous. She couldn't tell Morgan this though.

"Great," Morgan said happily.

On Morgan's part he didn't really want to spend time with Doug, but something was off with the guy and Morgan had to be the one to find out what. Especially now that Emily was blinded by love.

The elevator stopped with a ding and Morgan motioned for Emily to walk out before him. She smiled and went out, starting off towards her car.

"You can text me later then," Morgan said.

"Uhm, yes, of course," Emily nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

With those words she hurried to get into the car and drive away. Morgan furrowed her eyebrows. Was it just him or was Emily acting a little strange around him? When they were the entire team together she was like she usually was, but when they were alone she seemed almost... Nervous. Of course he had picked up on it, he was a profiler after all. But what made her so nervous? He didn't know, but he promised himself he would talk to her about it.

With a sigh he got into his car and started his drive home.

Emily pulled up next to Doug's car in the driveway. She hurried out and up the few steps to the house. The light was on when she got inside and so was the TV.

"Hey," she quietly said

"Em, you're back!" Doug left the couch and walked up to hug her tightly.

Emily smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him back. When he released her he looked her deep into the eyes, making her get that tingling feeling that she, and every other woman, loved.

"How was the case?" Doug asked.

"Long, bad," Emily sighed. "I'm just so glad to be home."

"You look a little tense, babe. What do you say about getting my old bathtub to use? We can light candles, put bubbles, bath salt, everything in," Doug said, kissing her slowly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Emily smiled. "I can think of one or two more things you forgot to mention."

Doug smiled, "Then let's go."

Doug took Emily's hand and started up the stairs.

"There's just one thing I need to talk to you about before," Emily said and Doug stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"What is it, babe?" he asked.

"Morgan wants another 'man-date'. I can totally understand if you don't want to and I can make up an excuse for you if you want."

"Don't be silly. I'll do it. Maybe I can get him to actually like me."

"Thank you. I'll text him later about it. As for now..." Emily leaned up to place a featherlight kiss to his lips. "...we have other things to do."

"I like the sound of that," Doug said and without a warning he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

"I am perfectly capable of walking by myself," Emily complained.

"I like carrying you. And besides, I have to practice until the day I get to carry you over the threshold."

Emily's heart beat faster just by the mention of a possible wedding. If Doug would have asked her right now, there was no way in hell she was going to turn him down. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, letting herself be carried. He put her down gently on the bed and walked to the bathroom to put the water on.

Emily sat up again and waited for Doug to come back out. While she waited, she started unbuttoning her blouse. Doug stopped as soon as he had stepped inside the bedroom and he smiled hungrily when taking in her now exposed breasts and stomach. He couldn't wait to get her all to himself in that bathtub, and even in general. Even if he had a habit of having fun with other women, he needed Emily by his side. And he would make sure she'd never leave.

* * *

><p>This time Morgan and Doug had decided to be at Doug's place since Emily was going out with the girls. Emily left an hour and a half before Morgan was supposed to come and Doug was already frustrated. He didn't want to spend another evening with the man who was out to get Emily. Shaking his head he put on his hoodie and left the house. He only had 90 minutes to get the release he needed.<p>

Doug barely had time to shower before the doorbell rang. He was quick to open and greeted Morgan with a hello. They would watch another game together which was perfect since they wouldn't have to have a bunch of awkward conversations.

Morgan stepped into the house. This was only the second time he had seen the place and he had to admit it was impressive. A lot bigger than Emily's apartment.

Doug walked in front of him into the living room and sat down in his favorite chair while Morgan sat down on the couch. The game started almost immediately so it didn't leave much time for any small talk which both men were pretty grateful for. Neither one of them was really into the game. Morgan kept thinking about how to figure out Doug's secret that the agent was sure he was hiding while Doug thought about how to get Emily to distance herself from the threat sitting on the couch. He had seen how easy it was to fall in love with a coworker, a person you every single day worked very close to. He hadn't done so himself, but other people had for sure. Like Doug's ex. That bitch had slept around with her boss for weeks before Doug saw them together.

When the first commercial broke out, Morgan stood up.

"I'm just gonna go take a leak," he said and Doug only nodded as an answer.

Morgan looked back once as he left the living room. He slightly wondered how much he would be able to take a look around without Doug noticing.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs, confident that the loud TV would cover up the creaking of the stairs. Being a relatively new staircase, the creaking wasn't too bad. Faster this time, he walked through the top floor and entered the master bedroom. Morgan didn't usually do this when Emily or anyone else had a boyfriend, which hadn't been that often actually, but this guy just gave him that strange feeling. So that's why he was now standing in Doug and Emily's bedroom. He took a look around and started with the drawers of the nightstands. Condoms, a book, Emily's spare glock(it was good to know she was keeping herself safe) and some night cream. Shaking his head, he stepped back and started to check the dresser instead. Nothing interesting there either. There weren't many places to search, but a pile of clothes on the chair next to the bathroom door caught his eyes and he picked them up, checking the pockets for anything interesting. All were empty but one. He pulled out something that felt like a card and looked at it. A driver's license. Carry Matthews. Who the hell was she? He furrowed his eyebrows. There was also a vague smell of a women's perfume he didn't recognize. It wasn't Emily's; he knew Emily's scent well enough to know that. No, someone else had their perfume all over Doug's clothes. Was that bastard cheating on her?

Doug had waited only half a minute before he left the couch. He wasn't stupid. He knew Morgan wouldn't just go to the bathroom and he was right. The downstairs bathroom was still open and unused. Doug couldn't hear the older guy, but he knew the agent was upstairs, unless he had left, which Doug doubted he would without saying so. Something hit Doug and he walked quickly to the basement door and opened it carefully, turning the light on and looking around. Nothing. He hadn't walked downstairs. He had to be extra cautious. If someone ever walked downstairs they would find his darkest, but most enjoyable secret. For him.

Smirking, he closed the door again and this time made sure to lock it. When he heard a small creak at the top of the stairs he hurried back to sit down where the game was just starting again. After a short while he heard the toilet flush and Morgan came back.

"Great, it's started," Morgan said as if he hadn't just been snooping around.

"Yeah, you didn't miss much," Doug told him.

Morgan sat down and grabbed his beer, taking a sip as he studied the bastard who was going to break his Emily's heart.

* * *

><p>The girls were on their third drink now and so far all the gossip had been about Garcia's new man who none of them had met yet. Sam she said his name was and according to her he was the perfect catch.<p>

"Enough about me," Garcia said suddenly. "I can see that something has been bothering you today, gumdrop."

Emily put her drink away and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you've been over the moon happy the last couple of days, but not today. What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"It's Morgan," Emily said with a shrug.

"What has he done now? I love him, but sometimes he doesn't know his limits," Garcia said, shaking her head.

"He doesn't like Doug. One of my best friends doesn't like my boyfriend."

"What? Doug's great! Why wouldn't he like him?" Garcia said.

"Doug thinks he has feelings for me, but I don't know... That's crazy. He can't," Emily said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I don't think it's that crazy," JJ said. "I've seen the way he looks at you and when he thought you were dead... You should've seen him. He wouldn't stop hunting Doyle down."

"You really think it's true? Fuck... I can't deal with that. What do I do?"

"Ask him about it," JJ suggested.

"Or just let it be and he will change his mind about Doug and realize you're taken," Garcia said.

"Yes, or that," JJ agreed with a smirk.

"Thank you, guys, I will try to act normal around him too," Emily chuckled.

"Now, let's forget about the men. Let's go dance and pick up guys," Garcia said, leaving her chair.

"Hey, none of us are single remember?" JJ laughed at Garcia's idea.

"Then just dance," Garcia smiled widely.

Emily and JJ laughed as they followed the perky blonde who immediately started to dance when she hit the dance floor. The other two ladies followed suit and started to sway their hips to the music and even Emily let her worries slide right off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Emily would lie if she said she wasn't a little drunk when she finally came home in the middle of the night. Morgan was long gone so the only one she came home to was Doug, which she was very happy about. She found Doug already in bed, reading a book as he waited for her to come home.<p>

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Emily said, placing a kiss on Doug's lips.

"Are you kidding? Of course I had to. Needed to make sure you made it home okay," Doug explained.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emily asked as she stood up and with a smile walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Doug chuckled and shook his head as he watched the woman walk away.

Emily hurried to finish up and exited the bathroom 20 minutes later. Doug was once again reading his book and looked up when he heard her. With a sigh she undressed and put on her nightie, crawling into bed next to her boyfriend. He closed his book and put it away on the nightstand before putting an arm around Emily.

"How was your night?" Doug asked.

"It was good. I had fun," Emily answered with a content smile.

"I can smell that," Doug winked at her and she slapped him playfully.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. How was your night?"

"Well, not that successful," Doug said, making Emily sit up straight, looking at Doug.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Promise you won't get angry?" Doug said and Emily raised her eyebrows. It had to be serious if he phrased it like that.

"Promise. What's up?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, you know Morgan was here and everything?" Emily nodded and encouraged him to go on. "During the commercial he told me he had to go to the bathroom and while he did that I thought I'd go get more beer. The bathroom door was wide open so he clearly hadn't gone to it."

"He just left?" Emily's jaw dropped. She knew Morgan didn't like Doug, but this was a new kind of low.

"No, Sweetie, calm down. He was just snooping around upstairs. I don't know what he was looking for, but probably something to tear us apart."

Emily shook her head, trying to keep her anger in check. "That son of a..." Emily threw her head back and Doug immediately inched closer to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know this must be hard."

"You have no idea. I can't believe he would do something like this," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

"He's an asshole," Doug said, simply. "I'm sorry to say so about your friend, but how good of a friend is he when he tries to break us apart."

"Not good at all," Emily sighed. "He knows how happy I am, but still he has to get what he wants. I'm over it."

Doug smirked and kissed her on her head. "I'm sorry, babe. At least you'll always have me and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."

Emily smiled and leaned up to kiss Doug. "I know you won't. I love you."

"I love you too, Em. Now let's get some sleep. We both have work tomorrow."

Emily chuckled, "Aren't we irresponsible?"

"Very," Doug chuckled and kissed her right on the lips.

Emily sighed into the kiss and snuggled closer, releasing his lips and once again resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted of into a peaceful sleep in the safety of her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p>Walking into the office she promised herself not to lash out on Morgan's behavior, but as soon as she saw his big grin and the way he laughed with JJ, she knew that promise would be hard to keep. Just seeing how the man could sit there and act as if nothing had happened gave her all the more reason to confront him. Though, she couldn't do it in front of everyone and cause a scene.<p>

"Hey, Em, you look surprisingly well," JJ laughed, thinking about how drunk both women had been the night before.

"Yeah, well, seems like the only thing I needed was a good night's sleep in the arms of a wonderful boyfriend," Emily said, purposely mentioning Doug to see Morgan's reaction.

The male agent shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting and Emily didn't miss it. Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep and steady breath. She had to do it now. He had to know that it wasn't alright to snoop around for dirt on Doug in their house.

"Morgan, a word?" Emily finally said.

Morgan looked at her and then at JJ, who's eyebrows were raised in question. Mostly because she remembered that Emily had decided not to talk to Morgan about anything, but by the sound of her voice Emily had changed her mind.

Morgan got off the desk and followed Emily into his office.

"Close the door," she said sternly and he obliged without questioning her.

"What's going on?" he asked, nervously, but tried to mask it with a smile. He had planned on talking to her too about Doug, but wanted to wait to a better time.

Emily scoffed, "You can drop that smile right now, you know exactly what's going on." Emily started pacing the office.

Morgan stopped smiling. It was clear to him that she knew something, but whatever that something was, her anger was directed at him, not Doug.

"Come on, princess, what..."

"First, you have no rights to give me nicknames. Not anymore. From now on I'm Prentiss to you and we will keep our relationship strictly professional. No harmless flirting, no teasing, no talking about personal stuff," Emily said, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what he's said, but he's lying," Morgan defended, shocked by Emily's sudden outburst.

"Oh, so you didn't snoop around in our bedroom? And you aren't trying to find dirt on my boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, but it's not what it seems like," Morgan told her, taking a step closer to her, knowing that when he told her about Doug she would need someone to comfort her.

Emily stopped and looked straight into his eyes with a look that could kill. "Then tell me what it is then." Crossing her arms, she waited for him to talk.

"Doug's cheating on you," Morgan said. "There was another woman's driver's license in his pocket and his clothes reeked of perfume, not yours."

Morgan cursed himself for the slip, letting his partner know how well he knew her perfume.

Emily released her arms and scoffed again. "That's great, Morgan. I knew you didn't want us to be together, but to try and hurt me this bad? I never thought you would stoop this low. I love Doug and he loves me. Stop making up lies."

"I'm not lying, Em..."

"It's Prentiss," Emily corrected angrily.

Morgan sighed in frustration, "I'm not lying, Prentiss. He is hiding something and he will end up hurting you worse than you think I am."

"You are unbelievable," Emily had started to raise her voice by now. "He knew something like this would happen." Emily shook her head in anger. "Just because you think you have some kind of feelings for me doesn't mean you can ruin my happiness. Doug is the first man I've been with who really accepts me for who I am and if you love me you'd want that for me."

"I do want that for you, but Doug's not..."

"Just stop," she almost yelled. "I can't deal with you anymore. I..." Emily turned around and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna talk to Hotch so we don't get paired up in the future and if things don't get better I don't know..."

"What are you saying?" Morgan asked, a little hurt that Emily was taking that bastard's side over his.

"That I can't work with you, I can barely look at you."

"Aren't you overreacting? You're not thinking straight, you're blinded by love."

Emily turned around, "Fuck you."

She stormed past him and threw the door open, walking quickly past the other agents in the bullpen who most certainly had heard a lot, if not all, of her and Morgan's fight. JJ looked at her with concern, turning to send Morgan a glare before hurrying after Emily towards the bathroom. JJ entered only seconds after Emily and she found the brunette staring at her own reflection in the mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Em, sweetie, are you okay?" JJ asked, walking up to the older agent.

She carefully put an arm around Emily and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for this," Emily said, referring to the crying.

"Don't apologize. Morgan is acting like an ass," JJ said, earning a chuckle from her friend.

"I just can't believe he would do this to me, I just can't deal with this too," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Too?" JJ asked. "Has something happened between you and Doug? Is that why you decided to confront Morgan?"

Emily pulled away and wiped her tears, "Of course not, he's still perfect. It's just..." Emily sighed and let herself smile. "I might be pregnant. Or I took a test and it was positive."

JJ smiled widely. "Are you serious? Wow, congratulations. I'm so happy for you." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily again and hugged her tightly. She pulled away again and looked at Emily with a serious look. "Or you are happy about it right?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a baby. I just wish everything with Morgan didn't happen right now. I mean he won't be there to share my happiness. Maybe that's what's making me so emotional."

"It's understandable. At a time like that you need the people you love around you. Does Doug know?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him. It's pretty soon so I don't know how he'll react. We have talked about marriage and a family, but I don't think we pictured any of it in the nearest future."

"I think he'll be happy. Why don't you ask Hotch for the day off? I think you need it and maybe you can have a talk with Doug," JJ suggested.

Emily laughed a little. "I think that's a great idea. Thank you for listening," she said, hugging JJ one last time.

JJ smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Morgan watched Emily leave through the glass doors after she had a talk with Hotch. It was frustrating to watch her go home to a man who didn't care about her at all. If he cared, it didn't change the fact that he was two timing her, making her fall in love with him while he went and screwed another woman.<p>

Morgan balled his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles turning almost white. JJ looked at him, catching every emotion displayed on his face and body.

She sighed sadly, "That was cruel, Morgan," she decided to say.

Morgan looked at her with a scowl. "Cruel? I'm not the one who's cruel. Doug is," Morgan defended.

"Enough with that bullshit," JJ said, surprising him with her anger and making Reid look up from his case files. "Emily is happier than she's ever been and Doug really cares about her. Why do you want to ruin that for her?"

Morgan sighed in frustration. He didn't want to have this conversation again with someone who was already set on not believing him. If they'd get a warrant to search Doug's house, they would definitely find out that Morgan was telling the truth, but adultery wasn't against the law and therefor he wouldn't get a warrant.

"I know what he'll do to her and I don't want to sit by and watch," Morgan said just as angrily as JJ had before.

Before JJ got to say anything Morgan stormed off in the same direction as Emily.

Reid and JJ watched him disappear and then looked at each other. JJ shook her head and rested it in her hands.

"What if he's right?" Reid said, making JJ look up in surprise.

"Please don't go there," JJ pleaded with the younger genius.

"I just mean, we didn't really hear him out. If he suspects that Doug is going to hurt Emily there must be a reason," Reid explained.

"There is... Jealousy," JJ said.

"Oh," was the only thing Reid could say.

An awkward silence filled the room and neither one of them knew what to say after that. Reid looked one last time at JJ before diving into his files again. Hopefully everything would work out for the best. Morgan and Emily had to make up. And soon.

* * *

><p>Emily started to drive out of the parking garage just before Morgan came rushing out of the elevator and although she saw him, she wouldn't stop. Not now. Not for him. Right now she just wanted to go home and get away from him. She wouldn't look back a second time. Hotch, who obviously heard Morgan and her fight, had granted her the day off due to personal issues. Of course she didn't want anyone to take sides, but she was happy that most seemed to support her and thought Morgan acted like an asshole. She still wasn't sure about Rossi and Reid, but she knew they'd have her back because Morgan was crazy with his accusations.<p>

When she got home, she opened the door quietly and hung her purse on the coat rack. The TV was on and from the hallway she could see Doug on the couch. Slowly she walked into the living room and stared at the TV where today's news was on.

"Has anything interesting happened?" she asked, startling Doug.

"Whoa, you scared me. What are you doing home so early?" Doug asked, patting the seat next to him so she'd sit down.

"Hotch sent me home," Emily said, sitting down next to him. She didn't tell him that she had asked Hotch for it.

"I'm glad you're home," he said, placing a kiss on her head.

Their heads turned to the TV when the next story came up, a story that made Doug stiffen.

"The police is still looking for the man who broke into Madeline Stevens' apartment, raped her and held her captive for two days in Montgomery, Alabama. She described the man as in his 30s, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. If you have any information or have seen anything, please call the number displayed on the bottom of your screen..." The reporter said.

"Can you believe that?" Emily wondered, still with her eyes on the TV.

"Mhm," was Doug's only answer. Inside he was fuming. The little bitch had told on him and now he had to go through with his threat of killing her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Doug shook his head as to clear his mind. "What? Yes, I'm okay. It's just, that it's so awful and I can't stop picturing you in that place."

Emily sighed sadly and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted for at least half a minute before they let go.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Emily and Doug stayed curled up on the couch for a little while longer. Right after the news about the girl who'd been raped and held captive, Doug changed the channel to one that was just showing the ending of some comedy show. Emily knew she would have to have a talk with Doug soon and told herself she would do it during lunch. Right now she wasn't sure if she should tell him about her fight with Morgan and his ridiculous accusation or just about the baby. They told each other everything so telling him about Morgan wasn't more than right, but this was something really bad about Doug.

The TV was turned off, interrupting Emily's thoughts. Quickly she looked up at him and he smiled lovingly.

"What do you say about some lunch?" he asked and first Emily's eyes widened because she knew she'd have to tell him soon, and then she nodded her head quickly.

"Is everything, okay?" Doug asked.

Emily smiled, "Yes of course. Let's eat."

The couple got up from the couch to together cook whatever food they could find. Doug looked in the fridge and since both was kind of lazy they settled for turkey and cheese sandwich. Emily was told to sit down at the table while Doug made their simple lunch. After they were done he poured them a glass of pineapple juice each and put the coffee on.

Placing the plates on either side of the table, Doug sat down.

It was now or never, Emily knew as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"There's something I need to tell you," she started, biting her lip.

Doug put down his sandwich, "What is it?"

"I think... I might be pregnant," she said, holding her breath while waiting for a reaction.

"You're pregnant?" Doug asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I took a test this morning before work and it was positive," Emily explained.

"But you drank so much last night," Doug pointed out.

"I wasn't sure I was pregnant, I was just late and I thought that maybe it was only the stress or something which happens a lot, but this morning I found a pregnancy test I had bought a couple of weeks ago when I was late so I thought that it couldn't hurt to check," Emily shrugged. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Of course not, don't be silly. I was just worried that the baby could be hurt," Doug said with a small smile.

"And what about the fact that we're having a baby together this soon?"

"We were going to have one eventually so it doesn't matter that it's now. I want this baby, I want to be a father, and I couldn't have wished for a better woman to have it with," Doug told her, making her heart flutter and her insides warm up.

Emily took another bite from her sandwich. This was actually happening and right now all her previous worries were gone because she was sitting across the most perfect man and the perfect father for her children.

"I think we should schedule a doctor's appointment to see if you really are pregnant and to make sure everything is okay."

"Yes, I'll do it when we're done eating," Emily said with a happy smile.

She had also been worried when she saw the two pink lines on the test since she knew how drunk she had gotten. When she took the test she didn't believe the results would be like this, but amongst all the worrying she was really happy. She couldn't wait to start their new family.

* * *

><p>Morgan was trying to work again, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Emily, Doug and everything Emily had said to him. He knew something was wrong, but how could he do something if everyone chose not to believe him?<p>

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked towards Garcia's lair. He was well aware that he had both Reid and JJ's eyes on him as he crossed the catwalk. Morgan knocked carefully on the door and after a happy come in he entered.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, hoping she would still be in a good mood when she knew who had entered. She wasn't.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy trying to break my poor Emily's heart?" She asked.

"I don't deserve that," Morgan defended. "I came here in hopes that someone would be on my side."

"After sending Emily into tears for accusing her boyfriend of cheating on her? No, I will not be on your side." Garcia shook her head.

"Hey, come on, I know something is up with him and what I found at..."

"Snooping around at Emily's place is not okay. You can't let your feelings take over. Be happy for her," she said.

"But why would he have another woman's driver's license and smell on him?"

"He could've found it on the street and is going to turn it into the police. I mean who would take their lovers driver's license anyways?"

Morgan hung his head. Garcia was actually right. He wouldn't have taken a lover's driver's license. But that still didn't change the feeling he was giving Morgan.

"You might be right on that one, but please can you just do a background check on the guy? Please, it can't hurt," he pleaded with the younger technical analyst.

Garcia sighed, "That would betray one of my best friend's trust. I know you wouldn't want me to check on your girlfriends. If you wanna check on him you will have to do it yourself."

It would take a lot longer than if Garcia would do it, but Morgan knew exactly where he would start. The girl on the license. Carry Matthews.

As soon as Morgan got to his office he turned on his laptop. The computer took a couple of minutes to start up and Morgan immediately got impatient. When it did start up he was quick to enter firefox and google, quickly writing Carry Matthews in the search bar. A lot of Carry Matthews showed up and Morgan hung his head. He really needed Garcia's help to do this computer thing. A thought came to his mind and he rose from his chair, once again making his way to Garcia's lair. This time he entered without knocking, making the tech genius turn around in surprise.

"I still won't help you," Garcia sighed when she saw who he was.

"No, I won't ask you to run a background check on Doug, I promise. There's something else I need your help with," Morgan told her with a small smile, hoping she would do it since it technically didn't evade Emily's privacy.

Garcia sighed and turned around to her computers, "What do you need?"

"Can you look up the name Carry Matthews for me? I tried doing it myself, but there were so many."

"And you think I can find the right one? You have to give me more than a name," Garcia said as she typed the name.

"I know what she looks like so I just need a picture," Morgan explained.

"Do you realize how many pictures I'll have to pull up? You have to give me more. Date of birth? City? Everything you know," Garcia said. Morgan noticed she wasn't her happy, teasing self. No, she was still mad at him.

Morgan closed his eyes hard, trying to remember what the license had said.

"D.C," he started. "She lives in D.C." Or had a D.C driver's license, he added in his head.

"We've narrowed it down some more. Something else?"

"She was born -90," he said, swallowing hard. He hadn't thought about how much younger that girl was compared to both Emily and Doug. "In October."

"Thank you, we only have nine left now. I will pull up their photos," Garcia said, this time actually sounding happy.

"Really? Thank you," Morgan said in relief.

Nine student IDs popped up on the screen and Morgan eyed them carefully. His eyes locked with the third girl to the left on the second row. The girl was the exact same as the girl on the driver's license he'd found in Doug's pocket.

"There," he said pointing at the girl. "Can you give me an address?"

Garcia turned to Morgan and narrowed her eyes at him. "What is this about exactly? One minute you're begging me to run a background check on Emily's boyfriend and the next minute you want me to find this chick."

To be honest, Morgan didn't want to tell her what was really going on, afraid that she wouldn't help him if she knew. But then again, she seemed reluctant to give him the information if he didn't tell her.

"This is the woman who's driver's license was in Doug's pocket," Morgan admitted and before Garcia got to say anything he continued. "I know, I know, I shouldn't let my emotions ruin Emily's happiness, but I just wanted to make sure she had nothing to do with Doug. I mean it can't hurt to check it out, maybe there's nothing there, and technically we're not betraying Emily."

Garcia seemed to contemplate what Morgan said before giving her thought on this, "I guess you're right. I will give you the address on one condition." Morgan nodded. "If this turns out to be a false lead you will let it go. You will apologize to Emily and accept Doug as a part of her life."

Morgan didn't know what it was that made him accept the deal. Was he really that sure that Carry would hold the truth about Doug? Yes, he was. She knew him in some way. They knew each other, Morgan was sure of it. So he agreed and Garcia typed away on her computer.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and forward the address to your phone," Garcia smiled.

"Thank you so much, baby girl," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will check this out right now."

"And I will be praying to God that our raven haired beauty won't get hurt by what you find out."

"Trust me, I really hope I'm wrong too," Morgan said as he left the room, ready to once and for all get to the bottom of Emily's boyfriend's secret.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Morgan parked the car in front of a cozy little apartment complex, he was thinking about the best way to approach the woman. He had to remind himself that it most likely wasn't the woman's fault Emily would get hurt, that Carry probably didn't even know that the man she was screwing already had a girlfriend.

The woman lived on the second floor and Morgan took the steps two at a time until he was in front of the right door. Knocking three times, he waited for someone to open and when he couldn't hear a single noise behind the door he was ready to go away, but just when he turned his back to the door, a jiggle of a lock could be heard.

The door opened slowly until the safety chain stopped it. A tiny brunette woman peaked out. She was cute, he'd have to give her that, but would he really be able to stay nice with her, to keep his temper in check?

After another look at her, he said, "Carry Matthews?" The woman nodded shyly. "I'd like to speak to you about Doug Eaton."

Carry cleared her throat, "Who?"

"Doug Eaton. I know you've met him. Your driver's license was in his pocket," Morgan said, noticing how her eyes suddenly glazed over in some kind of fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave," the girl said, starting to close the door.

"Please, ms Matthews, I just want to ask you a few questions about him," Morgan pleaded with her.

"I told you... I can't help you," she said.

Morgan could clearly see that something was up with her. The fear in her eyes almost scared him. What could've made her so frightened? Was it the fact that her affair with Doug was about to be discovered or was there something else. The latter sounded most likely. He took another minute to look her over. She was wearing a grey oversized sweatshirt with light blue jeans. Her cheeks, he noticed now, had tear tracks from her eyes to her chin and he had a cut on her left eyebrow. The raven haired girl was in a mess, as if she hadn't bothered to fix it. No, this woman hadn't bothered to fix anything. She was a mess right now and at that moment he knew that Emily wasn't the only one getting hurt.

"Tell you what. When you feel ready to talk you can call me. I can protect you from whatever will harm you if you tell. I'm with the FBI."

Morgan handed her his card at the same time as he showed his badge. At first he hadn't wanted to introduce himself as an agent since it wasn't an FBI matter, but something worse than adultery was going on. He just hoped that he'd managed to convince the girl to call him. Doug had done something to this girl and Morgan was going to find out what. This did count as a positive lead so he was still going to look into things without breaking his promise to Garcia. Unfortunately whatever the outcome would be, Emily would get hurt.

* * *

><p>Straight after dinner Emily made the call to the doctor to make an appointment. She got one in a week, which she was pretty content with. Maybe she'd get her period in the meantime and would have to cancel it. Though at the moment both she and Doug were really happy about becoming parents. If she wasn't pregnant she would actually be disappointed.<p>

Doug's lips pressed against Emily's all of a sudden as they were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Emily couldn't suppress the moan and opened her mouth to let Doug's tongue swirl together with hers. The man was a great kisser.

Pushing Emily down on the couch, he wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her closer and making her pelvis push up against him.

"What brought this on?" she moaned against his lips.

"Thought we needed to celebrate and now that I have you home for the rest of the day, we can do a lot of this," Doug said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like the sound of that," Emily said with a smile, feeling on her thigh how much her boyfriend wanted her right now. And she wanted him too, so much.

Doug once again captured her lips and started to pull of her shirt, throwing it on the floor before working on the next piece of clothing.

When her bra and pants were off he stood up to admire her body. She looked amazing like that. Almost completely naked, only her panties left. She almost met his standards, but not entirely. The fact that she never gave him a fight or begged for mercy made him need the other girls real bad.

With a smirk he bent down and pulled off her panties too.

Emily smiled back, never shy to let him watch her naked form. She knew he desired her and wouldn't leave. She knew he loved her.

"Let's move this up to the bedroom," he said and in a swift move picked her up.

He still had all his clothes on, but he couldn't wait to get them off. His thoughts never left Maddie as he walked up the stairs. Right now he needed a release that would take his thoughts off of her and later tonight, as soon as Emily fell asleep after hours of exhausting love making, he would take care of the younger woman.

Soon he entered the bedroom and put Emily gently down on the bed. But before he could get rid of anyone, he had to take care of his own woman. Time for a little fun.

Emily didn't know what time it was when she woke up, but she did know that her whole body was sore from the previous activities. If she could she would've continued to sleep, she was exhausted. She tried to stretch out her muscles and grimaced at the pain shooting through her body.

Looking to her left, she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. With a sigh she pushed herself up on her arms and threw the covers of. How had Doug even managed to get up? Wasn't he as exhausted as her? She reached over for her phone and looked at the display. Only 9 pm she read.

Emily slowly stepped out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover her naked body before walking on her tip toes out of the master bedroom. She didn't know why she was sneaking out, but the complete silence the house was under made her wary. Especially when she didn't find her boyfriend where he was supposed to be. The house was a little chilly so she brought her arms around her body to shield herself as she walked through the hallway.

She sighed in relief when she started to hear Doug's voice downstairs and a wide smile spread over her face. Quicker this time, she walked down the stairs, her boyfriend's voice getting louder and louder as she got closer. It was clear that he hadn't heard her come down as he never turned her way. Instead he was pacing the kitchen in anger. Emily frowned. Never before had she seen that look on his face. Something had really upset him. Was it her? Had she done something?

She chose not to announce her presence but stood there watching him and soon she noticed that he was on the phone. That came as a slight relief, knowing that she wasn't the source of his anger. But she wanted to find out what was.

"So?" Doug almost barked out.

Emily was startled by the loud noise, but she didn't ask him if everything was okay. A part of her knew how wrong it was to eavesdrop, just as wrong as Morgan had acted the night before, and she had been really pissed at him. Still she couldn't get a sound out when she stood there in the doorway, hiding in the shadows of the house.

"I don't care about your excuses. Find her!"

Emily's scowl grew deeper. Who was the 'her' he was talking about?

"Then try something else, hack into the Montgomery police department's files. See if they have any records about where she is," Doug said, still pissed at the person on the other side of the line.

Montgomery... Why did he need to find someone there? A nagging feeling was tearing a hole in Emily and her thoughts wouldn't leave Morgan's previous accusation. Was the woman he was looking for the girl Morgan had supposedly found on a driver's license in Doug's pocket? Could that be true? No, Doug loved her and only her. He had done nothing to deserve Emily's doubts.

Though, Montgomery sounded so familiar. Of course she had heard the city's name before, but she knew someone had mentioned it within the last couple of days. Emily smiled. Maybe Doug had mentioned it when talking about his parents. They didn't live in D.C so maybe that was it. Stepping out of the shadows, she was going to approach him, but when he started to talk again she stopped.

"Madeline Stevens," he said and Emily couldn't help the gasp leaving her and quickly she turned around and hurried up the stairs, unsure if her boyfriend heard her.

Something told her he had because her exit wasn't quiet at all, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of there. Now.

Of course this could all have a rational explanation, but why would Doug call and ask about a woman who just earlier had been all over the news. Unless it was a coincidence and he just knew a woman with the exact same name. The anger had scared her though so maybe that was why she was currently throwing some clothes into a go bag. She would talk to Doug another time, but right now she knew she wouldn't be able to have a normal conversation with the man and she wouldn't call the police until she was really sure her boyfriend had done something to hurt that girl. He did match her description too, among a big part of the American population.

Shaking her head, she hoist her bag up on her shoulder and started out of the room.

Doug had waited for a little while after Emily had fallen asleep to leave the bed. His muscles ached as he stood up, but he didn't let that keep him from continuing out the bedroom. With one last look at Emily's sleeping form, he closed the bedroom door and started down the stairs.

The day had been just like he wanted it, in bed, exhausting each other with physical activities. Now he had to take care of his other business before his woman woke up.

Taking out his phone, he walked to the kitchen and started calling the first one of his contacts. One of these guys had to help him find Maddie. The bitch thought she could tell on him, but boy was she wrong.

"Luke, hey, how's it going man?" Doug said when someone answered.

"Hey, I'm doing good. Kelly just reached her last trimester," Luke said and Doug could here the pride in his voice.

"That's great," Doug said. "So listen, I need your help again."

A sigh could be heard on the other side of the line, "I'm sorry, Doug, but I'm pretty swamped here. I can't help you this time."

"That's okay," he said, trying hard to suppress the anger boiling inside of him. "Thanks anyways."

"Just a tip, you should really keep your eye on your women."

Doug forced a laugh, "I will try. Talk to you some other time."

Doug angrily hung up and called the next number. The same thing there. He got a lame excuse to why the other man couldn't help. It was the fourth person he called who agreed to try at least. By that time Doug's anger had started seeping over and he just wanted to strangle someone right then and there.

"The name doesn't show up in my search or the name does, but it's not the girl you're looking for," the man said, quite nervously.

"Then try something else, hack into the Montgomery police department's files. See if they have any records about where she is," Doug yelled into his phone. Maddie Stevens was out there and he needed to find her to keep her from talking.

"Alright, hold on a sec," the man said and the sound of fingers dancing away on the keys could be heard. "Okay, I'm in. Maddie Stevens..."

"Madeline Stevens," he said angrily.

Of course the right woman wouldn't come up if he looked for the nickname.

A gasp caught his attention and that followed by the running of feet. The sound moved up the stairs and Doug was sure that the sound had come from Emily. His girlfriend had heard his conversation and was now running away. If it wouldn't have freaked her out she would have stayed to eavesdrop some more. Eavesdrop. That was exactly what she had done and Doug couldn't help but to get even more pissed off. What was it with this snooping around thing? First Morgan and now his own girlfriend had sunk so low.

"Let me call you back later. Find the information I need," Doug said before slamming his phone on the table.

Pacing the room, he waited until he heard Emily coming down the stairs again. That's when he left the kitchen and approached her.

"Hey, babe, you're awake," he said, pulling her into his arms.

Emily quickly pulled away. "Sorry I gotta go."

"What? Where are you going?" Doug pretended to be confused.

"I've got a case," Emily lied through her teeth.

"And do you usually go to work in a robe?"

Emily looked down at herself and also noticed that she had forgotten to change.

"No..." Emily mumbled.

"Come to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat and drink," Doug suggested.

Emily shook her head, "No I have to leave now."

Emily stepped past him, but was stopped by a hand gripping her arm, making her turn around again.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"You tell me," Emily answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" Doug asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Then who's Madeline Stevens?" Emily asked, putting her bag down, but before he got to answer she continued. "I know she was on the news. I know she was in Montgomery. I know you've never mentioned anyone with that name before. I know..." She paused. "Did you do something?"

"Honey, what are you talking about? Yes we heard about that awful story this morning, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I heard you on the phone, Doug," Emily said, pulling herself away from him.

"I don't understand. What are you..."

"Talking about?" Emily interrupted him. "You wanted someone to find Madeline Stevens. Why?"

"I wanted someone to find the girl from the news? Isn't she in police custody in Alabama? Are you really okay?" Doug approached her again and put a hand on her forehead. "Oh, sweetie, you are burning up."

Emily closed her eyes in frustration. "Don't change the subject," she told him and tried to move away from him.

"No, baby, I'm just worried about you. You don't look okay. Your pupils are dilated, you're hallucinating and you're awfully warm. You might have a fever."

Emily sighed. She did feel exhausted, but a fever? No, she couldn't have imagined it all.

"Let me get you a glass of water, okay? Then we can talk," Doug said and walked into the kitchen, knowing that Emily wouldn't leave quite yet.

She didn't. Through everything she'd heard, she wanted to work it out. She needed to believe that the love Doug had shared with her the past weeks wasn't just a big lie.

Doug took out glass from the cabinet and took some water from the fridge. Placing the glass of water on the counter he opened another cabinet and looked behind all the groceries for his tea box. In there he kept things that he never wanted Emily to see and in case of emergencies would be easily accessible. And he knew that Emily only drank coffee.

Opening the box, he saw the rohypnol and brought it out. He took the right amount to make her pass out, but not die. He didn't want to lose her. Not yet. If this wouldn't work, if he couldn't convince her that she had imagined everything he would be forced to end her.

Mixing the drug into her drink, he calmly walked out of the kitchen and handed Emily the water. Without even looking at the glass, she downed it in just a couple of seconds and Doug smiled gently.

"There! Can I go now?" she said, picking her bag up.

"Emily, I don't want you to go out when you're like this. Especially not in a robe."

Rolling her eyes, she walked past him to the hall closet to take out a coat.

"Now I'm dressed. See you later, Doug," Emily said, but as she walked past him again she suddenly felt dizzy and put her hand on Doug's shoulder to steady herself.

"Whoa, slow down," he said.

"You're right," she breathed heavily. "I don't feel very good."

Emily held on tighter to his shirt as she tried to keep herself on her legs.

"Come on, let's go sit down," Doug said, putting an arm around Emily's body and leading her to the couch.

Slowly, Emily walked with him and sat down. Maybe Doug had been right. She was really sick so what if she had imagined stuff. It was the most logical thing right now. How could she even have doubted him? She shook her head, but that only caused the dizziness to worsen and black spots formed in front of her eyes.

"I think..." Emily started, but she didn't get further before her vision tuned completely black and she found herself asleep.

* * *

><p>"She called in sick?" Morgan asked incredously.<p>

Emily had never voluntarily called in sick. Sure she had gone home earlier the day before, but that was because she'd been pissed at Morgan. Could she really still be pissed enough to not come to work? Morgan wouldn't believe that. No, he knew something else was up.

"Yes, Morgan, she didn't feel well," Hotch told him.

"Bullshit!" Morgan wanted to slam his fist on the table, but decided against it to not cause a scene.

Although, the volume of his voice seemed to draw enough attention as it was.

"Calm down, Morgan. You saw her yesterday," Hotch said, looking at the younger agent sternly. "She wouldn't be able to think clearly today."

Morgan started pacing the office. He had to tell his boss about the girl he had visited, but everyone seemed so reluctant to believe him.

"I want you to come with me somewhere," Morgan said and stopped to look Hotch straight in his eyes.

"Morgan we really don't have time for this," Hotch said.

"Dammit Hotch, Emily might be in danger," Morgan yelled and this time it seemed like Hotch was actually listening to Morgan's words, as well as everyone else in the bullpen.

"In danger? She's at home with Doug right now," Hotch wanted to make sure he had heard the younger man correctly.

"Exactly! He will hurt her," Morgan said. "Just come now."

Hotch was starting to lose his temper with his colleague.

"Doug is not cheating on her and if he was, a broken heart doesn't count as..."

"I'm not talking about that. I think he's up to something far worse. I need to take you there."

Morgan knew that if they'd go straight to Emily's place she still wouldn't believe him, unless she was already injured, but Hotch had talked to her earlier so they knew she was fine now. If Morgan brought Hotch directly to Emily, she would never trust anything they said. If they convinced Carry to talk, though, Emily would know who Doug really was.

Hotch sighed, and on that sigh Morgan knew what his boss' decision was.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a groan, feeling the nausea taking over her body. Sunlight was peeping through the blinds so she could see that it was morning. What the hell happened last night? She needed to think, even if thinking and remembering seemed like the most impossible thing right now.<p>

Suddenly she shot up in bed, one hand firmly placed on her stomach. The baby. If she felt this sick and couldn't remember much something must've happened and whatever that something was, the baby might've gotten hurt. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried hard to remember the night before. Had there been screaming? Yes, some screaming and then... Her mind was blank.

"Doug?" she croaked out and her eyes widened at how raspy her voice sounded. "Doug?" Her voice was louder this time, but still no Doug.

Slowly and careful to not make her nausea worse, she stepped out of bed. The blood rushed to her head as soon as she stood up, making her vision blurry and she grabbed the wall so she wouldn't fall.

With heavy steps, she walked out of her bedroom, moving towards the staircase. Déjà vu was the only thing she could think about as she moved down the stairs. This was exactly how she remembered it, but then it got foggy.

"Em, sweetie, you're up," Doug said and ran to embrace her.

"Yes, what happened?"

"Let's sit down first," Doug said as he led her to a chair, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

Emily hung her head in her hands and shook it. "I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean?" Doug asked.

"I can't remember much from last night and it's kind of freaking me out."

"What do you remember?" Doug asked, trying not to sound too scared that she'd remember the truth.

Emily closed her eyes hard, trying her best to remember anything at all. Shaking her head she looked at him.

"What were you screaming about?" She asked.

"Screaming?" Doug raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's the last thing I can remember. You were angry," Emily scrunched her eyebrows together to make sure she remembered correctly.

"That's what you said before you passed out," Doug sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"What?" Emily wanted to know.

"You came downstairs because you said you had heard someone yelling and you accused me of some nasty things before you just fell, hitting your head on the way down," Doug explained, lying as smoothly as e could.

She didn't remember anything about the screaming now, but soon she would remember what he'd said and by then she would believe that it was all a fidget of her imagination. Though, if he played his cards right, she would never recall those minutes again. The drug he put in her coffee would make sure she didn't. He hadn't put a strong enough dose for her to pass out again, just make her sick and get some occasional blackouts. In the end everything would be back to normal and they could live the happy life they lived before last night's events.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and for everything else I did last night," Emily apologized, feeling the shame of treating her boyfriend like that, like shit.

"No need to apologize, sweetie,. You weren't yourself. I think you had a high fever."

Doug gauged her facial expression and body language, neither showed the strong, tough agent she usually was.

"I don't think you should go to work today," he said.

"No, I'll call Hotch and tell him I'm sick," Emily said, feeling how the fever seemed to get worse.

Standing up, it felt as if her head was going to explode. She really didn't feel well.

Emily took the phone and dialed Hotch's number. He answered after three signals.

"Hotch," he said in the same monotone voice as always.

"Hey, it's Emily. I..." She swallowed and took a deep breath to keep the bile from rising. "I can't come to work today. I have a fever and... Yeah, sorry."

"You don't sound very well," Hotch agreed. "I'm glad you decided to stay home so I wouldn't have to force you. Is Doug home with you?"

Emily smiled and glanced at Doug. "Yes, he'll take care of me."

"Good, then feel better," Hotch said and with that they hung up.

Emily returned to the table and slumped down in the chair.

Smirking, Doug watched her slumped form. Yes, he would definitely win.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Hotch stepped out of the vehicle and followed Morgan into an apartment complex. He knew this was just Morgan being Morgan and that this would turn out to be nothing. Morgan was worried about Emily and right now he was just running on his emotions which meant he couldn't see or think straight.<p>

So when they knocked on this Carry woman's door, Hotch's expectations were low. He would've never believed that they'd find anything, but as the petite woman opened the door he could sense something was seriously wrong.

"Why did you come back?" The woman asked, peeking out from the security chain.

"We need you to tell us who Doug really is," Morgan said.

"I told you I don't know him," Carry told the agents, not daring to look them in the eyes.

"Please, ma'am, we need you to tell us," Hotch was the one to say. "One of our agents is involved with the man and we believe she might be in danger."

This time Carry looked straight at them, her eyes widening slightly at the older man's words.

"That scumbag has a girlfriend?"

"Scumbag?" Morgan questioned.

"I think it's best if you two come in," she said, releasing the chain and finally opening the door.

The agents looked at each other before entering. That went pretty easy. Easier than they thought. Mentioning Emily and the fact that Doug had a girlfriend seemed to spark something in the younger woman.

Her apartment didn't look like a home right now. All the curtains were drawn, leaving the entire place in darkness. They could see that the woman was sleeping on the couch, with a large knife on the table, ready to attack. Clothes were scattered on the floor and only now did they notice that she wasn't wearing anything more than a robe.

"Please sit down," the woman offered. "Do you want anything to drink? I have coffee, tea and ehm... I think soda."

Morgan shook his head, "No, thanks, we're good. Can you tell us about Doug now?" He decided to get straight to the point.

The woman looked down to her fidgeting hands as she sat down, facing the agents.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How you met, what he did..."

"I didn't wanna meet him. It wasn't like we shopped in the same store and just happened to bump into each other," the woman said, holding her arms close around her body as if to shield herself. "He came out of nowhere." The woman sighed.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, already not liking the way she looked like a victim. It just meant that Doug was even worse than he could've ever imagined. And he did imagine really bad things.

"I was on my way home from the gym and someone slammed me into the wall," she held a hand to a bruise that had formed over her eyebrow. "I screamed and that made him turn me around and put his hand over my mouth. He told me that if I even breathed he'd kill me." The woman stopped, swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Take your time," Hotch told her even if he really wanted to hear the rest.

Carry took deep breaths to try and calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of these agents, even if crying had been the only thing she'd done since she came home last night after being brutally raped.

"I'm okay," she said, exhaling a shaky breath. "He pulled my skirt up and ripped of my panties. Then he... He pulled down his own pants and... And... He raped me." A tear had started to trickle down her cheek. "I didn't want it to happen, I swear, but I stopped screaming."

"He threatened you and you were scared," Morgan said. "We understand."

"How do you know that it was Doug? Did he introduce himself?" Hotch had to ask, hoping that this was all a big mistake.

"You told me that you had found my driver's license in his pocket," she said, looking at Morgan. "Before he left me he showed me it and said that he knew my name and could come back to kill me if I told anyone. He took the license with him."

Hotch shook his head. This was way worse than the first accusations Morgan had come up with. And all of this had happened behind their backs, behind Emily's back, without anyone noticing a thing. How could that have happened? They were a bunch of profilers and the only one who had suspected something fishy was Morgan.

"Thank you for your help," Hotch said sternly as he stood up.

"Will you protect me?" Carry asked in fear as she understood that the agents were going to leave.

Morgan looked at Hotch with a frown before turning back to the poor woman, "Would you like to come with us to the office. You'll be safer there while we deal with Doug, okay?"

The woman nodded, still afraid, and stood up. She hurried to get dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a hoodie that was a little oversized. Without even thinking she grabbed a hold of Morgan, feeling safest close to him.

Morgan looked at the girl in surprise, but decided to let the girl hold him for now. As long as they got that monster put away for life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hotch was driving well past the speed limit, sirens on and everything, as they raced back to the office to leave Carry and to get the rest of the team. Derek had already brought his phone up and was frantically trying to reach Emily. She didn't answer the first time. Or the second. Or the third. All three times she, or someone, had pressed ignore. The fourth time went straight to voicemail which meant she had turned it off.

"Dammit," Derek cursed, hitting the dashboard with his phone.

"What?" Hotch asked him.

"Her phone is turned off. We need to go there right now."

"We need the team first. Try calling the home number. You would never do that so she might answer," Hotch suggested.

Derek was filled with new hope as he looked through his contacts for the number Emily had given him, but he'd never thought he would ever use. As soon as he found it he pressed call and waited. The first time he waited until he got to the answering machine. He didn't leave a message though. Instead he hit redial and waited. After the fifth signal he was about to give up, but to his surprise someone answered.

"Hello?" A tired voice said and Morgan sighed in relief.

"Emily, thank God! You have to get out of there," he said, trying not to let the panic be heard.

"Derek, please stop this. I don't have time for your childish games," Emily said.

"It's not a game, Emily. Doug is dangerous. You need to get out of there."

"And yesterday he was cheating on me. What's next, Derek? 'Hey, Princess, your boyfriend is an alien?' I'm tired of this," Emily almost yelled at her partner.

"No it's not like that. He..."

"Just shut up! Take your jealousy and stick it up your ass! I'm done!"

The line went dead with those words and Derek closed his eyes hard, knowing that he'd messed up. If anything happened to her right now he could never forgive himself. He knew that he should've done more.

* * *

><p>Her phone rang for the third time, still Derek's name on the caller ID. Only Derek. No, Agent Morgan or just Morgan. They were on a first name basis which meant that their relationship was close even outside of work.<p>

Doug clicked ignore like he had done the other two times. His eyes went to Emily's half naked form on the bed, wondering if she had woken up from the vibration. She hadn't so he decided to take her phone and put it on flight-mode to be sure no one could reach her. While he was at it he looked through her contacts. Hotch. Rossi. Reid. The other men didn't have their first name written in her contacts. Somehow this infuriated him. He hadn't liked the black agent from the first time they met so every little detail hinting on how close they were made him mad.

Leaving her side, he walked downstairs... Or more like stomped downstairs. He grabbed his own phone and dialed a number, confident that the drug would keep Emily out for at least ten more minutes if nothing disturbed her. Still to make sure they didn't repeat last night's event he walked down to the basement, locking every door behind him. While he walked he waited for the other man to pick up.

"Scott," a dark voice answered.

"What would you do for ten grand?" Doug asked.

"Anything," the man on the line said and Doug could hear that he was smiling.

"I have this woman who needs to be eliminated."

"Sure, man," Scott said. "Send me her picture, address and name, and I will get rid of her. I want five grand before and the rest after."

Doug nodded, "I'll send you the information and I will transfer the money to your account."

After that promise the men hung up and Doug searched through his texts for Madeline Stevens' safe house address, which his old friend had sent him while he was dealing with Emily last night.

As soon as he found it, he forwarded it to Scott, adding a picture of the brunette. Doug smiled as he pressed 'send'. This was really going to work out for the best. Any trace of him hurting anyone would be gone. The other women would never dare to step forward. And if they did, he knew that for the right price he could get rid of them without lifting a finger. Because he wasn't a killer. No, he wasn't a monster.

* * *

><p>As soon as she hung up on Morgan she was forced to grip the table to keep herself from falling. The anger and the yelling seemed to make her dizzy. Or dizzier than she already was with the fever that only got worse by the minute. It had sure made her sleep for a long time until the phone had woken her up. What was he doing calling on the home phone anyways? Her cell was on her nightstand, she knew, and if it would've rung she would hear it. Maybe he had wanted to talk to Doug to scare him off.<p>

Emily shook her head as she sat down by the kitchen table. This was just getting too far. How could he expect her to believe the lies he was spreading about Doug? They were just too absurd.

Looking around herself, she was suddenly filled with a thought. Where was her boyfriend anyways? She hadn't woken up with him next to her and she hadn't seen him on her way down.

She rose from her chair and started to walk through the house, keeping a hand on the wall at all times. Where was he?

"Doug?" her voice croaked out.  
>No answer.<p>

"Doug?" she tried again, but nothing.

She checked upstairs first, looking in every room there was, but he was nowhere to be found. Her breathing got more heavy as she walked downstairs again, her fatigue making everything so much more exhausting.

After checking the downstairs area, she remembered vaguely that this house had a basement, or she could've sworn she'd seen windows for one even though she's never actually been there.

Finding the door by the the entrance to the house, she pulled on the handle. Locked. Why would Doug lock the basement door? She pondered to herself, but shrugged it off quickly as Doug wanting some privacy. Or maybe it was locked when the house was bought. Whatever the answer was, she now knew that her boyfriend wasn't anywhere in the house. It dawned on her that the man was probably out running errands while she was asleep. The man had been so busy taking care of her so it wouldn't surprise her if he came home with something that'd make her feel less like crap, or she hoped he would. Yes, she admitted it to herself. She felt like shit and wanted someone to give her chicken noodle soup and force her to take medicine. This was the first time someone had done this for her and she couldn't help but to love him even more.  
>Walking into the kitchen again, she pulled her robe tighter to keep herself warm as she looked for something to eat. Now that she finally let herself relax the growling of her stomach couldn't be missed and she felt just as hungry as she sounded. The fridge was almost empty except for a carton of milk and some veggies. Great.<p>

She closed the fridge again and moved on to the cabinet. They had to have some crackers or something she could gnaw on until Doug came home. Just to still her hunger. She couldn't really remember if she had eaten anything earlier that morning. She knew she had been up and she knew she had gotten some fluids in her, but how much did she eat?

Putting a hand on her forehead, she cursed herself for the bad memory the fever was giving her. Everything just seemed to be in a daze.

She eyed the insides of the cabinet for a while before spotting a package of Oreos on the top shelf. She tried to stand on her tiptoes to reach them, but they were too far in so when she gave up on trying to reach them, she turned around to grab a chair. Just the height she got to by standing on the piece of furniture made her even more woozy, but she tried to take deep breaths so it would go away. It seemed to work so with a smile she reached forward and grabbed the blue package.

Emily had all the intentions to step down from the chair as soon as she got what she needed, but something caught her eye there in the corner of the shelf. She really wanted to respect Doug's privacy, but somehow she couldn't stop her arm from reaching for the white box. Her vision was blurry as she tried to read the text on it. Ro...hypnol, she managed to read. Careful to not drop the Oreos, she opened the box to look what was inside it. A lot of them were left, but she was shocked to see that someone had actually used a few. She gazed up in the cabinet again to take out the small orange prescription bottle that had been next to the white box. She was holding her breath as she read the word over and over again to try and comprehend what this was. Benzodiazepine. Sedatives? Why would Doug need rohypnol and sedatives? For the first time since she met Doug, she could feel something wasn't right with this picture.

With her eyes glued in front of her, she put the drugs and the Oreos back, not feeling hungry at all anymore.

She was broken out of her trans when a door suddenly unlocked and opened. Quickly she finished putting everything back in the right places, closed the cabinet and jumped down from the chair, dragging it back to its place. When Doug entered the kitchen her vision had already blackened from her fast movements and she was sure she was going to fall, but luckily before she did she was caught and held tight to a strong chest. Emily couldn't help but to feel safe again. Safe in his arms like so many times before because that's what it was supposed to be like.

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Phone rang," she answered in an almost-sigh.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea, water, milk?" Doug offered.

Emily stiffened slightly in realization and gulped. Of course. Why hadn't she thought about this earlier? Why hadn't she suspected anything?

Her voice was unbelievably calm and monotone when she spoke up. "So how long have you been drugging me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories here! I will start doin it again in case some of you don't read o Wattpad or instagram:P And people have told me that parts of this story have been deleted on Instagram.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter**

Chapter 12

Derek was out of the car first and ran to the elevators, not bothering to wait for the other two behind him. The elevator arrived and without looking back to see where Hotch and Carry were, he pressed the button to their floor, running out as soon as the doors opened again.

"You're in a rush," JJ said, looking at him from her desk.

"We need to go to Emily's house.

She's in danger," Morgan said quickly.

"In danger? What's going on?" Rossi's voice came from behind him.

"It's Doug, he's..."

"Oh please, not that nonsense again. Just go back to work," JJ cut him off.

"It's not nonsense," Hotch said as he and a woman none of them recognized stepped into the bullpen. "This is Carry Matthews. She was raped by Emily's boyfriend. We need to get to Emily before anything bad happens to her."

"Oh my God," JJ said, a hand covering her mouth.

"How did you find her?" Reid asked.

"She was on the driver's license Morgan found." Hotch told everyone.

"Hey, we gotta go now," Morgan said, a bit frustrated. They could talk about all that on the way.

JJ was quick off her seat and started walking out of the room. "Let's get that Son of a bitch."

~~CM~~

Doug pulled away from Emily and held her head to make her gaze up on him. Her eyes were half closed, fighting the tiredness to hear his explanation.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked, pretending to be confused.

"I found the drugs in the cabinet," Emily told him, not moving an inch.

Doug smiled, "Oh those are for..."

This was a question he hadn't rehearsed an answer for. It came a little too sudden and right now everything was blank in his head. What could he use Rohypnol and Sedatives for?

"Eh, screw it," he said instead and backed away from her. "Yes, I've been drugging you."

Emily was sure her heart stopped beating at this exact moment. Her boyfriend had slipped Rohypnol, what everyone knew as the date-rape drug, and Sedatives in her drinks. Had he raped her too? She couldn't know.

Her head felt near explosion as she tried to figure everything out, but still she looked calm to the man in front of her. Slowly she sat down by the kitchen table, deciding that she would need to sit down for whatever information she was about to receive.

"I was actually surprised that you found them so early. I hadn't even figured out an excuse," Doug said as if the way he'd acted was completely normal.

"You can blame the phone. I wouldn't have found them unless Morgan called," Emily told him, a little above a whisper.

As she was looking at her smirking boyfriend she thought about Morgan and the way she had treated him. He had tried to warn her over and over again, but she had been too in love. In fact, she still had some of that love left. It wasn't easy to just turn it off. But the love was also mixed with hurt because she had really trusted Doug and chosen him over Morgan. Oh God, what had she done?

She probably should have run away right this instant, but she wanted and needed answers. Plus, she was in no condition of running away so she figured it would be better to stay calm and be on his good side so he wouldn't just up and kill her.

"Why are you doing it? And please, I want the truth," Emily pleaded, knowing that Doug could easily come up with the excuse 'it was for your own good'.

"It only started yesterday. You overheard my phone call and were gonna leave me so I slipped some roofies in your drink to make you forget. And it worked," Doug said, leaning back in his chair with a content smile playing on her lips.

"And the sedatives?" she questioned.

"I needed to make sure you weren't going to remember."

Emily gulped, her eyes quickly glancing down to her stomach. "The baby? Can't this hurt or baby?"

Doug sighed sadly, "Yes, it might, but I figured we could always make a new kid. I just couldn't lose you when you were my only chance of having a family."

Emily didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want him to see how weak she was, even if the effect of the drugs were probably already making her look that way.

She cleared her throat quietly, "Why did I want to leave you? What did you say?"

Her boyfriend stood up quickly and held out his hand for her to take. She couldn't do much more than to take it and stand up in front of him. To her surprise Doug leaned forward and kissed her, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling back. Emily had to stop herself from touching her newly kissed lips.

"Now let's go!" he told her.

Go? No she couldn't leave with him. Morgan had called to tell her how dangerous Doug was so that could only mean that they were on the way. Right?

"Where are we going?" she dared to ask.

"Basement," he answered shortly with a hint of glee as they stopped in front of the door Emily hadn't gotten through.

At least they weren't leaving. Maybe she would make it after all.

Doug pulled on her so that she was walking in front of him down the steep steps. She knew he was still scared that she might leave, but she couldn't. She wouldn't last ten meters before passing out from exhaustion.  
>She stopped as soon as the steps ended and took a look around. There was nothing in this basement. It was empty. Was he taking her down here to kill her? Her eyes followed his every movement and stopped when he did by a big bookcase that he quickly pushed away. There was another door hiding and soon it was open for her to step in.<p>

While she was taking her steps towards the hidden room, her eyes connected with Doug's warm ones, making her feel more comfortable going in there, but she had to curse herself for again feeling safe with that scumbag.

When she finally was inside she stopped in her tracks. Tons of pictures were lining the wall. Pictures of women she'd never seen before and hanging with pins on one side was driver's licenses, six of them she counted. She turned to Doug, but didn't dare to ask what all this were. Instead she waited for him to tell her. And he did.

"I have this fantasy that I can't get rid off," he started. "I like the woman I'm having sex with to fight back. I like to see fear in her eyes as we fuck." He looked at Emily who had backed away into the corner, her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. "I know what you must think, but it's not that bad."

"Not bad?" Emily repeated to make sure she'd heard him right. "Did yiu rape those women."

"Rape is a pretty strong word. More like fulfilled my fantasies."

"Oh my God," Emily said, shaking her head.

This was not what she had imagined at all when Morgan said Doug was dangerous.

"So is this it? Are you going to kill me now?"

"See that's the problem. I'm not a killer. I couldn't hurt a fly... Or you know what I mean." Doug chuckled. "Actually I don't know what to do with you right now. I think we should just continue as before. I mean it'd be a hell of a lot easier when you know my secret. I won't have to sneak around."

"My team is on it's way," Emily blurted out. She had not meant to tell him that, but she just couldn't sit there listening to him going on about that. She wanted him to know he wasn't getting away.

Doug studied her for a second to see if she was telling the truth. She had mentioned the phone call earlier so it might've actually been true. Whatever it was, he couldn't risk aything.

Grabbing her arm roughly, he started dragging her out of the room again.  
>"Come on we need to get out of here."<p>

~~CM~~

Derek Morgan couldn't help but to reflect over the time he'd known his partner. They had been through so much together. He'd tried to make her feel a part of the team when she first joined and she had started to be more and more comfortable around them. She was the best partner he could've wished for and all of that could just go away in one little second. His mind was playing up the worst case scenarios he could think of. Emily's lifeless body in a pool of blood, raped, beaten and brutalized. No matter how much he tried to imagine a happy ending in all of this he couldn't.

Another possibility was that when they came there Emily still wouldn't believe them. They had left Carry with Garcia so they didn't really have their witness with them. What if Emily would still protect that Son of a bitch? What if he would get so spooked that he'd pull a gun on her right there and shoot her in front of them?

He prayed to whatever God there was that she would be okay. Or in one piece at least. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Don't do that," JJ said, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Do what?" Morgan asked.

"Blame yourself."

"How can I not? She's in the hands of a rapist and I know she will get hurt. I can't stop picturing her dead body. And I did nothing to stop it!"

"See that right there is not true! You tried to warn her. You even tried to warn us, but we all brushed you off. We thought you were acting on jealousy. There wasn't anything else you could've done," JJ tried telling him, but Morgan just shook his head.

There was always more you could do. Always. True, the team hadn't believed him at all and chosen to trust Emily's judgement over his, but he could've tried harder to convince them.

"JJ is right. You tried your best to make everyone see," Hotch comment.

"Emily's fine," Reid said, staring out of the window. He had been the only one who had wanted to trust Morgan, but still he hadn't tried hard to convince the rest. "I mean, as long as she doesn't know who he is he shouldn't harm her, right?"

"No, he shouldn't. So far she's not a threat to him," Rossi agreed.

"Has he done this to other women?"JJ asked the question that had been bothering her since they left the office.

"I would think so. I mean what that woman described..." Hotch started, but JJ cut him off.

"What did she describe?"

"He came from behind her and raped her against a wall. He took her driver's license and threatened that he knew her name so he'd find her if she told anyone," Hotch recited. "It all sounds like someone who knows what he's doing."

"Like a serial rapist," Rossi finished.

The car got silence, everyone thinking over this conclusion, until Morgan cursed out loud. Of course their colleague's boyfriend had raped more than one woman, maybe he had even done it to Emily at one time. They couldn't know for sure.

"Drive faster!" Morgan requested. "When I get my hands on Doug I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"We're only three minutes away," Hotch said.

Nobody commented on what Morgan wanted to do to Doug because secretly everyone wanted to do the same, but they didn't say it. Nor would they act on it. Though Morgan couldn't promise he would be able to stop himself from beating him to a bloody pulp for breaking Emily's heart. No, when Morgan was done with him not even his mother would recognize that bastard.

Two minutes left. Soon he would see for himself that she was okay. On the phone she had sounded tired and sick, but she had sounded unharmed at least. She had still insisted that Doug was a good guy which meant he hadn't done something to her that would make her get another opinion. And it didn't sound like she was pretending.

One minute. He knew they were close now. Just one turn left. He was holding the handle to his door so he could get out as soon as the car stopped.

Hotch turned onto the street where Emily lived and they passed a lot of big houses in a few different colors before all of them spotted the right white two-story house. The driveway was empty so they could easily park the car there. Everyone exited quickly and passed the closed garage door before walking up the steps to the front door. Before anyone could ring the bell, Hotch stopped them.

"If Emily's alone we'll bring her to the office so she can speak to Carry. It might be hard for her to believe that the man she loves could do something like this even if she's a good profiler. If Doug is there, we move with caution. We don't know if he has a gun on him, we don't know how he'll react. Understood?" Hotch asked and when everyone but Morgan nodded he asked one more time. "Morgan do you understand?"

"Yes, now come on," Morgan said, placing a hand on his holstered gun.

JJ rang the doorbell, everyone holding their breath while they waited for someone to open and to finally see in what state Emily was in.

When no one answered after the third ring, JJ pushed the handle down to see if it was open. Luckily for them it was. All of them held a hand on their guns as they entered the house.

"Emily?" Morgan yelled loudly.

They didn't get an answer and Morgan quickly unholstered his gun, feeling something was wrong. He had just spoken to her moments before so he knew she should be here. And she should've answered.

"Morgan, careful," Hotch warned. "Me and Morgan will take upstairs, Rossi, JJ and Reid take downstairs."

The rest of the agents unholstered their guns and quickly held them up in front of them, aiming for whatever danger would come at them.

The first clear came from Rossi, letting everyone know that Emily wasn't inside the living room. They all expected Emily to come running any minute now when hearing how someone had broken into her home. Or not broken into, the door had been unlocked.

Unfortunately there weren't any signs of her anywhere.

"Found her phone," Hotch yelled from the bedroom and Morgan came rushing inside.

"She wouldn't leave without her phone," Morgan said, taking the device from Hotch.

"Not if she left willingly," Hotch mentioned as he entered the bathroom.

"What are you saying? That Doug might've taken her away against her will?" Morgan furrowed his brows at the older man.

"We don't know for sure, but she was sick right? Why would she go if she was really sick?" Hotch said as he exited the bathroom. "Upstairs bathroom clear."

"I don't like the sound of this," Morgan sighed, shaking his head and exited the bedroom.

Hotch came after him and shouted another clear for the master bedroom. The two agents were quick to clear the entire floor and when they were done they hurried downstairs to the others. They had also cleared the bottom floor, but Emily couldn't be found there either.

"There was one door locked, though," Reid spoke up. "I tried peeking through the keyhole and it looked like a basement."

"Where is it?" Morgan asked.

"This way."

Reid walked first with the rest following closely. He stopped just beside a locked door and Morgan tried hard to pull it open. Of course it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back," he told them and took a step back. With full force he brought his leg up and kicked the door so it burst open, splinters flying everywhere.

The team ran down the stairs, hoping that the door had been locked to keep someone hidden. Maybe, just maybe, Emily would be at the bottom of these stairs.

~~CM~~

Emily tried to struggle against her boyfriends strong grip, but the drugs running in her blood made it close to impossible.

"Please, let go of me. We can talk about this, make a deal," Emily tried to negotiate.

"Sorry, babe, but there is no way your friends will go easy on me and I need you with me as leverage," Doug told her.

He sighed heavily at the struggling and stopped to lift her up over his shoulder. Emily squealed in surprise and kicked with her legs to get him to put her down.

They were almost at the door when Doug froze in his tracks at the sound of the doorbell. This actually made him put Emily down, but he still held her close to his body.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he moved a hand through his sandy blond hair in frustration.

"There's no out now," Emily's weak voice told him.

Shaking his head, he pulled at her arm again, moving back towards the basement. He knew his usually hidden room was the best place for them to take cover if he locked every door after them.

"This will keep us safe," Doug promised when he locked the basement door.

"What's your plan? To keep us locked in here forever?" Emily wondered, tiredly sitting down on a chair and leaning against the wall.

Doug thought about this. What was he going to do? His girlfriend was right. He had gotten away with his fantasy for so long and now because of a stupid chick, and the man who most likely was in love with her, he would be sent straight to prison.

Doug's blood was close to boiling and he balled his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"They will get you, Derek will get you and he won't take it easy on you. You know he tried to warn me about you. Though, he thought you were cheating on me and then today he called me to say that you were dangerous, but I wouldn't believe him," Emily said, chuckling softly. "You're sick, you know that? And I'm blind. You've been raping women behind my back for who knows how long and I didn't know. I just can't understand how you could do something like that. Wasn't I enough?"

Emily didn't want to watch him as she asked this question. She already knew the answer. She hadn't been enough, she hadn't made him happy. Though did it start before or after they met?

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "How long have you been doing this for?"

Doug looked up to the sound of heavy feet running over the floor. "A year maybe.. I don't know," he answered quickly.

Emily inhaled a shaky breath. A year. At least it wasn't because of her. He was sick long before that. She looked at him.

"Worried?" Emily asked, noticing how he was looking up to the ceiling. She could also hear that her team had entered the house now, but the tapping sound of their feet was the only thing that gave it away.

"Shut up," Doug growled.

"What's the matter? You're scared? How do you think those girls felt? When you forced yourself on them..."

"I don't regret anything," Doug said and she knew he meant it.

"I know you don't. I, however, regret everything! I regret ever talking to you, going out with you, sleeping with you, moving in with you, trusting you, the list goes on and on. I regret..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, bitch!" Doug yelled and turned around quickly, his face red.

Emily wasn't prepared when Doug's fist connected with her face once... Then twice, making her fall of her chair and hit her head on the concrete floor. Doug was soon on her, placing two hands around her neck and squeezing tightly.

"I told you to shut up!" Doug screamed in her face as he tightened his grip.

Emily tried to claw on his hands in an attempt to get his hands loose, but it didn't work. Her legs kicked frantically underneath him, hoping that it'd be enough to get him off of her. She could feel her airways closing and the need for oxygen got bigger. Her throat was aching as more pressure was put on it and she fought to keep herself awake. To keep herself alive. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't let herself drift off. She looked at her boyfriend, the man she had trusted with her life. It all seemed so ironic now. That man could now within a blink of an eye take everything away.


End file.
